Walking the same path
by L0velessMagic
Summary: After the incident she wanted to know more about him, and never forgot what he ment to her, even if he destroys her life. Izaya/Rio - STORY ONHOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Since there are more people who like my IzaRio one shot ''Crossed paths'' than expected I decided to write a whole story about it what is matching my oneshot. I'm not a IzaRio fangirl though, since they have one episode, I don't have a favorite pairing in DRRR. Anyway enjoy ''Walking the same path''!**

**

* * *

**

_You gotta be out there._

_You gotta be somewhere._

_Wherever you are, I'm waiting…_

* * *

The sun sure was bright today, most mean it's pretty hot outside. I heard people around talking, laughing and more talking, I knew they weren't talking to me. They never do. I was looking out the window inside the classroom of Raira Academy.

_It's been a while huh, Nakura-san?_

I'm sure he was close to here, I've heard his name falling a lot of times around me. His _real_ name I mean. The teacher of the classroom left to get some book he forgot himself, so of course the class wouldn't remain silent. Airplanes made from paper flow around in the class, some of them got out the window and fell on the ground.

Childish. That's why I don't need friends, they couldn't help with issues. They are the reason I'm that defenseless. _I only need him_.

I was looking at the sun as if it would suddenly change in the full moon I love so much. The childish innocence in the classroom was killing me more than the atmosphere at home. 'IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN,' a low voice of a man said from outside. In one second my eyes who were looking to the sun lowered down to the grounds.

Two men were rushing into the school. One with dark hair who was wearing a brown coat with fur on it was been followed by someone with blonde hair who was carrying a car I saw standing before the school.

The whole class was standing beside me to see the same movement. 'Did they go in here?' A girl who couldn't see it asked. 'They are coming! They are coming! I bet we can go home by the time they're here!' some guys were saying. 'I…zaya,' I said slowly, trying to understand the fact that the man I always longed to was inside the building.

From a distance you could hear things break in the hallway and my classmates rushed out of the classroom after noticing the other classes were gathering outside and also our teacher who was waving to us to come outside.

My eyes were widen and I finally came by. I wanted to follow them and opened the door again since I was in five seconds the only one left. After I slide the door I saw the car rushing in front of me through the hallway. In shock I didn't move when I heard the car falling against the floor two classrooms further and I looked up to the man who ran in front of me. I gasped after seeing the person he was and he noticed.

His hand moved to my mouth while he came inside and closed the door. We both fell on the floor under one of the tables, removed from the door. I felt his breath in my right ear and his body against my back with his hand still covering my mouth.

The silence got killed when another man was running through the hallway. _Is this for real?_ Was my thought on this moment. The guy was screaming angry and passed by but didn't notice us in the classroom at all.

After that the person behind me released me, stood up and begun walking around. 'That Shizu-chan, getting by the day more dangerous, he almost hurted the precious children of our past school,' the man signed. His voice reached my soul and I felt my heart beating like crazy.

_Stop it already._

I watched his familiar back, seeing every hair of his coat. When he turned around I felt a little shock go through me and I looked at those beautifull eyes what were looking at me as if he could see right through me. A dark smile appeared on his face. _I knew it_.

'Kamichika Rio-chan eh? How lucky,' he said with teasing in his voice, like always. I couldn't say anything, I wanted to but it didn't work. With a lot of fighting I managed to move my mouth. 'Orihara… I-Izaya-san…' I said with a weak, frightened voice.

_I wanted to show him I still remember…_

'Eh? You know my real name now? How lovely!' he chuckled. Again I couldn't bring myself to say something. I searched for strength from the legs of the table and slowly I stood up. Not much later than when I could stand on my own legs he walked towards me and held my chin with two of his fingers and his face just a few inches apart of mine.

'You still remember, do you?' he teased me with a lower voice than before. At that moment my brain automatically begun recalling the memories of all the nights and days we texted each other and the holy night everything from that time ended.

Tears begun coming up and I was fighting it all away. We got rudely disturbed by the man who was chasing Izaya the whole time. 'IZAAAAYAAA-KUUUN' echoed through the whole school.

Izaya released me and turned fastly around. 'Oh that Shizu-chan! He's following me the whole morning around,' he stated with his normal voice he usually used to break people, as if it was his normal character. The way he was… it always made me wonder if the person like this was the real person inside him or just a shield.

'Shizu…chan?' I asked slowly. 'Heiwajima Shizuo,' he answered my question. He opened up the door and turned towards me. 'Well, I'm gonna mess him up, see ya!' he said cheerful with a smirk on his face and he left.

My body followed him on his own and I chased after him. _I don't want to lose you again…_ something inside of me said. I saw the two men facing each other outside on the grounds of the school and I walked also outside to see what was going to happen. I held my cellphone closely so I could call the police or a ambulance every moment if something goes wrong.

The Shizuo person had again something gigantic in his hands and threw it towards Izaya.

He hided himself as defend and used it to jump towards him when it hit the ground. Izaya who tried to slice him with his flick-blade, but Shizuo was in more this skilled than only throwing things and kicked him. Izaya flew towards a wall and I saw his eyes from close looking totally weird. He still was conscious but looked so scary I couldn't help but scream 'I'm gonna kill you today,' Shizuo smirked. 'I waited so long for this day,' he said while he wanted to throw something sharp towards him but almost tripped.

My eyes widened from shock when I saw it coming my way. Just in time I moved away but it still hit my hair. I saw the hair what got damaged fall on the ground. I hid myself in a corner watching the continued fight closely so I wouldn't miss a thing.

They really were into it and reached the road. _He manipulated him in just a fight…_

There was a car coming their way and was too late with backing off. And so the car hit Shizuo, who fell unconscious on the ground. The guy in the car came out from shock and Izaya shook cheerful his hand what made the driver only more confused.

I stood up, picked my cell phone from the ground and walked towards him. 'Is he… dead?' I asked carefully. 'No, he will wake up soon enough,' Izaya chuckled and he looked at me. I gasped a little when he looked straight towards me in my eyes and he grinned. 'Your hair looks truly beautiful,' he teased me what made me flush a bit. 'I guess I need a new haircut now…' I said slowly. Izaya signed. 'That means I'll pay for you,' he said. I looked at him with surprised eyes. 'It's because of _me_, it looks like that. I can be a gentlemen too sometimes,' he made his face look a bit hurt from the look in my eyes.

I said nothing about it and let him walk with me to get me a newhaircut.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting in the chair while Izaya was paying. I pretended that I was looking at my hair in the mirror while in fact I was only looking at Izaya. I must say, Izaya had a good taste, he picked the hairstyle and I absolutely love it. _This is the third hairstyle since I know him._

Izaya walked towards me while putting his wallet away. 'Done looking?' he asked. By hearing his voice I hesitated for a seconds before standing up. I turned towards him and nodded with a thanking smile. He smirked and took me out.

While we were walking I couldn't help but to look at him, it still felt like a dream but in reality I was really walking next to him. I wonder if he would disappear on me again, that would he's going to slip out of my hands again.

I flushed when he looked back at me and turned away, wanting to erase the red color what appeared on my cheeks and I heard a slight chuckle next to me. 'How are your parents?' he suddenly asked what made me widen me eyes for a minute but relaxed fastly. 'They're fine… they married for the second time but haven't had time for their selves because of me,' I answered, wondering how he knew that we discussed that after my suicide incident.

'You sure they don't cheat again?' he asked. 'Maybe revenge?' I didn't say anything, noticing he wanted to trick me again. But I will show him that I won't be fooled to enjoy him again. 'Where are we going?' I asked him to change the subject and he agreed since he answered instead of trying to stop me changing the subject. 'To your house of course, I'm going to walk you home. It would be bad if I wouldn't after our _date_,' Those words touched me. 'D-d-date? You just paid for my haircut, that's all,' I mumbled of embarrassment, he laughed and then it became quiet again.

'Is this the last time I'm going to see you?' I asked quietly after a while and I felt his eyes looking at me and he narrowed them as if he wanted to look through my soul. 'Who knows?' he signed after a while, concentrating on the way, pushing me aside when a brat almost ran over me.

I turned my head towards him and I looked at his teasing face what was just telling me that he was enjoying his jokes and the reaction he gets from me. My cheeks flushed a bit and I looked down to the ground and continued walking. _So that means I'll see later._

I stood still and when he turned towards, asking me what was wrong I pointed slightly to the right. 'We're here already…' I slowly said to him and with a smirk he walked towards the door with me, ringing the doorbell.

The door flew open soon enough and my mother appeared in front of us. 'Oh my, Rio! You're back, who's this?' she asked friendly, looking at Izaya as if she expected we would say something outrageous like we having a relationship.

'Actually-' I wanted to tell some lame explaining but he took the lead in this conversation. 'Ah, Kamichika-san! So we finally meet, how's your husband? Busy with work, isn't he? Your daughter tripped and her hair got caught so _because_ I was in front of her I offered to give her a haircut and no I don't need the money back, of course I just couldn't let her go home alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her afterwards,' he playfully explained to my mother.

It felt pretty awkward to see my mother talk to _that guy._ 'How kind!' My eyes widened when I heard my mother say these words. He just smirked. I really had no idea what he was thinking about.

'Honey, look! This guy helped our Rio and brought her home!' my mother yelled into the house. Not much later my old man rushed over to see him. 'How wonderful, thank you very much!' my dad happily shook his hand.

He really enjoyed this way too much. It felt like they forgot I was right in front of them. 'It was no problem, I'm sorry if it is none of my business but you two share such a good relationship. It would be terrible if something would tear it apart, why not going on a private vacation? A wife and husband like you deserve something like that!' he played around and took something out of the inside of his coat.

'Take these tickets please,' and he handed the tickets over to my mom. 'How nice! How about staying for dinner?' he invited him. 'Please do,'

'Mom!' I shocked and they looked at me. 'What wrong Rio? It's not a bad thing to thank the person, who saved you, you know,' I glanced to Izaya who also looked at me. I wondered what he was about to do. 'I have no reason to say no, do I?' he said and he just walked into my house after that.

I followed him and my parents slowly and closed the door afterwards. I already could smell the food my mom prepared. While putting my shoes away I stared to the pair I haven't seen here before, noticing it was _his. _

When I arrived at the kitchen I saw my dad and Izaya already prepared for dinner. 'What are you doing over there?' Standing in the door opening I turned towards my dad. 'Go sit down, Rio,' he said to me pointing at one of the chairs on the opposite side from him.

Slowly I decided to sit down and gave Izaya a blank stare what he, of course, noticed and chuckled about it.

Dinner was taking forever, since my parents enjoyed talking to the guy who was nothing more than a stranger for them AND me. They probably enjoyed it as much as he did yet they didn't realize what he finds the fun in this situation. I blushed slightly by the sight of seeing him eating, in _my_ house, _my_ mother's food, in the seat where _I _normally sit. I felt stupid for getting excited about this kind of things, I'm glad he can't read minds.

Luckily he left soon enough since he still had some ''work'' to do. I dashed into my room and landed on my bed with a big sigh. Immediately I felt my phone trilling and of curiosity I looked at my arrived text message.

My head got red of embarrassment reading the lines ''today_ was fun._'' And ''_that hair style suits you._'' Send with a picture of me, dropping my food, while I was blushing and staring at him, while he was telling some sort of a story what probably wasn't a true story at all.

After seeing the picture again I freaked out, curious about how he could take a picture like that without me noticing it, I was the one looking at him after all. The text was send under the name ''Nakura-san''.

I changed the name Nakura-san into ''Orihara Izaya'' and I felt a happy feeling, reading the name over and over. I didn't dare to send anything back, I have no idea how to react on something like this. Just knowing he kept my mail was enough for me right now. Am I supposed to call this faith?

_Faith huh? Such a word like that, It's like giving it a meaning yourself._


	3. Chapter 3

_It became December, three months after the incident of the two violent men who damaged the school badly. _

_There is security everywhere since then and the police keeps an eye on the school. And also, I haven't heard from him since then._

It's not that I expected to see him everyday, but are things really back to normal?

I am still waiting for him, I stare no longer to the sky in class but to the ground, focused, hoping to see him dashing in.

Even at home, every time I hear the bell ring am I focusing to hear his voice. But he didn't come and my daily life continued.

* * *

'I'm home!' I closed the door and took of my coat and scarf. I putted my schoolbag away and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of tea for myself. 'I'm freezing,' I mumbled, seeing my parents smiling towards me. I gave them a blank stare, not knowing what happened to them.

'Rio, dad and I decided it was time to give your parents some free time together and… Luckily we still can use the tickets your _friend_ gave us three months ago, do you remember?

We both took a break from work to go on vacation together,' my mother explained and she laughed, poorly, she can't explain properly, that's also the reason I don't let her help with my homework. But I do understand who she was talking about. _Izaya-san. _

My eyes widened sharply. 'Then, who's going to look after me? I don't have any money myself,' I asked, wanting to know what was going to happen. My dad chuckled. 'Of course, we contacted Orihara Izaya-san to thank him for the idea and asked him if he minds looking after you, he happily said he didn't mind at all,' _My daily life has been destroyed. _

'He did?'

My dad nodded and my mom gave me the tea I wanted to have earlier. 'We leave tomorrow so he will come to get you, you are going to live together after all,' I was surprised and not knowing what to feel right now.

Happy because I get to see Izaya again or scared because of the fact they let me live with a stranger who is also an male?

My mom pushed me out of the kitchen to the stairs. 'Then, hurry Rio, you have to pack your stuff already, tomorrow can be too late!' she said. 'Yeah, I'm going,' I replied and I walked to my room. It took me five minutes to get an huge bag, fold the clothes and put them in the bag.

The day passed by so slowly I got irritated because of it, I couldn't concentrate on my homework, wondering how my life was going to look like starting tomorrow, I didn't even ask how long it is needed.

After trying to do homework from three different subjects without success I decided to take a long shower to let the time pass by fastly.

'RIO, time for dinner!' I heard after a while. I ended my show and putted some clothes on. 'Finally,' I sighed while going downstairs, back to the kitchen. After sitting down I noticed this was the same kind of dinner I had three months ago, and he was sitting _right here_. I shook with my head to erase that stupid thought. I'm such a fool.

The next day, wasn't very much different from my normal life, the only thing was that I had nothing but my school uniform in my closet, everything else lays folded in my bag, ready to go.

I ate breakfast normally, I walked to school normally, I looked out of the window during class normally and people annoyed me like normally. I asked myself: Was this all a dream? But my thought about being our upcoming reunion a dream disappeared when I walked out of the school grounds, going home and suddenly seeing a man with a coat and fur standing at the school gate.

He was talking to a couple of girls from one class above. I heard them scream and saw how they ran away. _Izaya-san._

He laughed at them. He laughed at their reaction, he enjoyed it. He was entertained. His attitude changed when he turned around and noticed me. He suddenly lifted his right arm into the sky and waved. 'Rio-chaaaan~ I came to pick you up!' he shouted at loud. Everyone in our sight watched us.

I blushed from embarrassment. That idiot, for what reason did he do that? Damn him! I slowly walked towards him.

'W-why are you here?' I asked with a sudden high voice. Everyone is still watching us. I hated this.

'What? To pick you up of course! They did tell you didn't they? Your bag is already inside,' he smirked and he pointed with his thumb towards the taxi who was irritated by waiting. 'Oi! Are ya coming or not?' he yelled.

'How long were you waiting?' I asked shocked. 'Eh? I guess… around a half hour?' his teasing voice was still the same as always. He grinned and came closer to my face 'I-saw-you, so cute while PE!' he teased me with a warm laugh.

I blushed harder. 'S-shut up!' _No._

I pushed him towards the taxi and stepped in, and so the taxi started to move and I didn't dare to look at the man who was caring for me the time being, while I regretted born with a fast-getting-red face. _Too much embarrassment to handle. _

When the Taxi slowed down and stopped after that Izaya got out of the taxi, opened my door for me. 'Thanks,' I said softly and I grabbed my bag that had a lot more weight than I remember.

'This is the house,' he smiled while the Taxi got away. My eyes widened a bit. 'It looks beautiful,' I said to him and he brought me inside. It looked huge and modern, had more class than mine but is also so empty. I felt sad for him for living alone in this empty space.

He walked me around, telling me where I find what and brought me to my new room. 'So, enjoy yourself,' he smiled. I sat on the bed and he was about to walk away. 'Wait!' He stopped.

I stood up and walk towards him. 'Um… where's your room?' I was too shy to face him but I heard him chuckle. 'Right here,' he answered and he pointed to the opposite door.

I nodded slightly. 'Alright then,' The phone rang and he walked away. I leaned against the walk while I hear him speak, he was playing again. I didn't know with who he was talking with but it felt nice, knowing how he sounds like when he talks to other people.

It made me feel special, that I was able to be here.

In his lonely, empty space, in his world.


	4. Chapter 4

'Rio-chan… Rio-chan…'

I opened my eyes slowly and got almost an heart attack when I saw Izaya on top of me. My face got red from embarrassment when I noticed his position and stuttered. 'W-what are you doing?' I asked with a high voice because of it.

'Eh? Waking you up of course, hurry or you get too late on school!' he answered nonchalantly and not moving from his place at all. 'Please get off of me!' I begged before I get unconscious of it.

'How stingy, Rio-chan…' he mumbled and thank god, he got of the bed. I sighed relieved and stood up. I showered fast and ate my breakfast on my way to school, I was glad he didn't brought me to school, people would think weird about me if that happened after yesterday…

I can't believe that he's always like this, even at home. When I arrived at Raira academy and walked in, everyone started whispering and staring at me. I knew it was because of Izaya, yesterday. Maybe they recognized him from the time he and some guy barged in.

I pretended I can't hear them and just followed class like there was nothing wrong. When it was time for break three persons were standing in front of me. 'Kamichika… Rio-san?' a guy addressed my formally. I looked up to them, seeing Ryuugamine Mikado, Sonohara Anri and their friend of another class, Masaomi Kida.

'Yes,' I replied. I already had a feeling where this is heading to. 'Have you… gotten closer to Orihara Izaya recently?' the girl, Anri said and I nodded slightly, they looked troubled about it.

'Listen, Rio-chan,' Kida dared. 'We are warning you, Orihara Izaya is a very dangerous man, as experienced victims of him, know that very good. If you don't want to lose what you hold close you should stay away from him.' was his warning. I knew, as much as they knew, about the danger around Izaya, I almost died because of it. But that won't stop me.

'I don't think you have any right to interfere with my private life and if I am close to Orihara Izaya-san, you don't know anything about my past, your warning is rejected and if you mind I would like to eat my lunch,' my answer was.

Without waiting for a reaction I stood up and walked out of the classroom, going to the rooftop. So even my classmates were victims of him, I wonder what he did to them. But I won't ask. _They have their own reasons._

At the rooftop I walked over to the edge of the building, looking down on it. My sight from it was as beautiful as ever…The rooftop was still the best place for me to be. Before meeting him, it was already the place where I came the most.

At that moment I felt my phone vibrating. I took it out of the little hole in the skirt of the school uniform and opened the message. Izaya-san…

''_Please take care for dinner tonight, I'm coming home late~ _

_You sure know where to find the key by yourself!''_

That's what the message was saying. Unbelievable, he really thinks I can find the key, what if someone breaks in? What if I **won't**__find the key? I'll be locked out, in the cold, getting sick… Having HIM taking care for me the next day.

That can't be happening, that would be a bad happening. I putted the cellphone away and hear the school bell ring, time for classes again.

I walked slowly back to the classroom, noticing Sonohara Anri and Ryuugamine Mikado still watching me. I didn't look back and focus on my own thoughts. Teacher… Why do you have to be so boring? It makes me want to quit school.

_Ah._

That would also be bad, I would be stuck with Izaya-san the whole day. That wouldn't be a wrong thing, but my heart and soul would be both not able to take that much of him. So much has happened the last past days, it makes me wonder what he is planning to do with me.

After school, I just walked home. By mistake I walked straight to my _real_ home. Face palming in my thoughts I walked away, after looking at the highest window of the house. My room.

When I finally arrived at Izaya's place I saw that he really closed the door. First, I rang the bell, if he mistook the school times and if he is still home. That wasn't the situation. I looked around, if I saw something shiny and small, like the key. But I couldn't find it anywhere. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

I walked over to the window and looked at what was inside. I saw a letter on the table, seeing an address on it written. I decided to look for him there and so I went into a taxi, giving the man the address.

I hoped he was there, I never saw that address before so maybe he put it there on purpose. I gave the man his money and stepped out of the taxi. I gasped when I saw the building I rode to. 'What… is this?' I mumbled. I slowly walked in a looked a bit around.

'Can I help you?'

As fast as I could did I turn around. 'I-I'm looking for Orihara Izaya-san,' I said carefully. I expected her making a weird face, but she didn't. She smiled. 'Please follow me,' she said and she turned around, making her way trough the crowd. I hurried up and followed her, still looking around and excusing myself every time I bumped in someone, who didn't say anything back.

'Here is it,' the woman pointed at one of the doors, after going 23 stages up in the lift. It wasn't his name on the golden name plate on the door, but I don't think a woman like that would lie so I just bowed towards her and went slowly in.

'I-Izaya-san?' I asked formally.

First, I didn't saw anyone so I closed the door and walked in. When I came into the large room I saw him sitting on the desk of a woman while he was playing with some keys. They both looked at me. I flushed from nervousness when I saw the woman stare at me, but not saying anything. Izaya was also looking at me and smirked.

'Ah, Rio-chan! Good job finding the keys!' he teased and he swung the keys in his hand. I didn't come one step closer, just staring at him. Blank, confused.

'Don't be shy, come get them!'

I came carefully closer and reached for them but he held them away from me and I looked at him. 'That's no good Rio-chan, you should say ''Thank you so much for letting make them for me, Izaya-sama'' to me,' his eyes pierced right into mine and I couldn't look away, I already was leaning over the desk.

Even the woman did nothing about this. Who on earth was she? I blushed, trying to look away. 'T-thank you very much for making them for me, Izaya-s-sama,' I stuttered. He chuckled and gave them to me. 'See, it wasn't that hard to say, was it?' he said to me and I didn't reply. He got from the desk and sit down on his own chair, at the other side of the room. 'Then, I can't wait for dinner, byebye Rio-chan!' he said while waving with that teasing sound in his voice again. My soul ached and I just nodded slightly, walking out of the room again.

'Eh,' I looked around, founding myself lost in this big building and wandering around, until I got myself outside. I sighed relieved when I finally got outside and turned around, looking up to one of the windows where I was sure he was watching me. He was always watching me, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The door opened when I was cooking dinner. 'I'm home!' his voice echoed in the large house, filled with a small amount of furniture. From that distance of the door and the kitchen I could hear him putting his shoes on the floor an with a noise a bag was put on the couch. I didn't say anything but didn't notice him coming in the kitchen and standing behind me.

Izaya putted his chin on my shoulder and looked at what I was doing. 'Rio-chaaaan, what's for dinner?' his sudden move startled me. 'Tonight its **Yakisoba***,' I answered softly. 'How nice!' He got up and left the kitchen. 'I'm gonna shower, call me when dinner's ready,' he said while he waved, until I couldn't see him anymore.

When I was done I putted the Yakisoba for two on the dinner table and even filled the glasses with drinks. Slowly I walked upstairs, going to the bathroom. Izaya was still in the shower so I knocked hard on the door. 'I-Izaya-san, please come down for dinner!' I said loud so he could hear me.

'Than you, Rio-chan, please get a towel for me~' I heard him say from the other side. My cheeks flushed a bit. 'Y-you mean, you didn't brought it with you?' I said nervously. 'No, please get one for me, or should I get one?' he was teasing again. 'N-no, I'll get it!' I hurried up, getting the towel and rushing back to the bathroom. 'O-open up then, so you can get it from me,' I carefully looked away when I heard a ''click'' coming from the door.

I handed over the towel and heard him chuckle. 'Thank you, Rio-chan~' he said, clearly enjoying this and he closes the door again. My face was all red so I walk back to the kitchen, sitting in my seat and waiting for him to return. I hope the redness of my face is erased by the time he comes down.

After so five minutes he came down and walks into the kitchen with a grin on his face. 'Oh my, Rio-chan, you're face is all red!' he said with a surprised face what surely was faked. I took my cell phone out, to look to my reflection and he laughed at my reaction of his words. 'Just joking~' he teased. I putted my cell phone away, giving him an annoyed stare and he chuckled while starting dinner. 'Itidakimasu~'

He took the first bite and looks really surprised by it. 'Its truly delicious!'he said out loud. 'R-really?' I reacted, not having any confidence in my cooking skills at all.

I also started eating, glad I did something good. Dinner continued quietly, until I broke the silence. 'U-uhm, what do you want for Christmas?' I asked carefully and I get nervous when he looks up. 'It's coming up recently, I always celebrate it with my parents but now…' I tried to explain myself so he won't draw weird conclusions.

He smiled. 'You want to… celebrate Christmas with me?' I felt ashamed for asking it and he just bring the idea out like he asks how late it is. 'Never mind!' I said fasly, feeling embarrassed again and he laughs. 'No, its fine, lets celebrate Christmas together~' he said, definitely enjoying my embarrassment. I looked at him in the eye while he still smiles at me and somehow it felt like he was going to do something on that day to me. But.

I was glad I could still celebrate Christmas, my most loved event of the year. 'So about Christmas presents… I'm sure Rio-chan will find something what suits me,' The pitch of his voice what made it so teasing was still the same as always.

'Eh?' I noticed he won't give me a clue at all. His evil looking eyes looked at me like it was piercing right trough me. 'I'm counting on you,'

I decided to call my parents after dinner, worried about the place Izaya-san had sent them to. I walked into my room and call my mother. '_Hello?_' I heard m mother's voice say trough the phone. 'It's Rio,' I answered. _'Ah, Rio, dear! How are you doing, is he treating you well?' _she asked that as if we were friends. 'The same as always, how are you and dad?' my mom laughed. '_We're fine! Orihara-san has send us to such a wonderful place, we will take pictures, alright? We will tell you everything about it when we come back,' _I could hear the ocean on the background. 'Alright… When are you coming back?' My mother hesitated to give an answer, but I just have to know.

'_About three years…' _It became silent at both sides of the phone. I didn't dare to give an reaction. I am separated from my parents for three years… Stuck with this man for three years. 'That's after graduation, huh,' I tried to smile, to understand. Even if it was just a little but my mother knows better than that._ 'Please Rio-chan, I know it is hard for all of us, but we decided to make some money here too, so we can move when we are coming back. You're almost 15, you can handle it right?' _She sounded desperate, what makes me want to grow up a little. 'Sure, Izaya-san has an amazing home, I really like living here,' I said, making myself sound a little happy. What I didn't notice was that Izaya was listening to my conversation with my mother time to time.

'_I'm glad, but I have to go now dear, your dad tried to catch some crabs but now the crabs are catching him, bye!' _an aura of relief came from the cell phone and I giggled when I tried to see it in front of me how my dad runs around with crabs following him. 'Bye mom!' I hung up, putting my cell phone away.

'Riooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaan!' with a lot of noise, Izaya came into my room and with a shock I turned towards him. 'What is it?' I asked. 'You know, one of my old classmates when I attended Raira Academy is holding a Christmas Party for people they know or something, I dunno… do you wish to go too?' he asked me and I smile a bit.

'That's fine,' I answered. 'Okay then~' Somehow, living together changes my way of view about him. We are to distant to be something but to close to be strangers. That makes us beings together in the in between.

The next day was a day off of school, so I haven't faced the people of school the whole day, luckily for me. Izaya-san was in his room, doing some research I don't know what kind of and so I decided to go Christmas shopping. We decided we are going to eat at home with Christmas and going to the so called Christmas party after that.

I didn't mind going to a Christmas party of someone familiar to Izaya-san, but its not that I want to go that badly. I'm not a person to interact with other people after all. But it could be fun. So now I was looking for a Christmas present for him, but was really hard to choose, especially when you don't know anything.

I freaked out every time I went into a store, and walking out with empty hands. I sighed and started to look around, searching for other people buying gifts. It didn't work out at all.

Then, I encountered a jewellery store, right at the corner. If I remembered right, he already has silver rings on his finger so I figure I'm going to buy a matching necklace for him.

As nervous as I was I pick a silvered necklace what I could buy properly. The man I paid for it asked if it was a Christmas present for my boyfriend. Not really knowing what I should say did I nod so he packed it with paper and putted in a little pouch. 'Thank you,' I said with a little smile when he handed the little pouch to me. I sighed of relief when I walked out of the store and stared at the thing in my hands. '''Boyfriend'' huh…' I mumbled when I walked straight to the house where I will be living for three years.

_(A/N) Yakisoba = Japanese fried noodles cooked with carrots, cabbage and a little bit of pork._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

It was Christmas already, and I spend the whole day with choosing the clothes I wanted. Izaya-san didn't disturb me much and was doing his own things, even though its Christmas already, I was actually wondering if he still remembered what we decided. I decided to wear a peach colored Knit tee with a small gray skirt, slightly peaking under it out. Tonight, I wasn't going to have my hair in ponytails and let my hair free with nothing in it.

I was about to pick the Knit Tee from the bed and the door flew open. 'Rio-chaaan~ I'm hungry,' was the adult man complaining like a little kid. I got in shock and tried to hide me - who was right in front of the door, bending over the bed - in underwear. I might be lucky for not being all nude.

Izaya looked confused at me. 'Why are you hiding?' he asked tease fully. 'A-as if you don't know the answer…' I stuttered, trying to speak what was kind of hard for me when I'm having a red head. He didn't move _at all_. 'But I'm not interested in Rio-chan's body,'

That's it, the bold, hard truth. I looked to the ground, feeling like a failure as a woman. A smile formed on Izaya's face and he came chuckling towards me, standing with his face close to me. 'Or do you want me to be interested?' he asked. _He was toying with me again. _'N-no…' I hesitated first, actually not wanting to answer him at all. But I knew he wouldn't leave until I give my reaction. He came closer again. 'Then-'

The curtain was blown in his face, what made him cut off his sentence. I hid my face also in it now so he wouldn't be able to see me at all. 'Please leave,' I asked under my embarrassment. He didn't answer immediately, what made me wonder what he was planning, he was definitely planning something. 'Fine~' I heard him say after a couple of seconds. My body startled by hearing his voice and I hear his steps and then the closing of the door.

Slowly did I appear from behind the curtain, still hesitating by having the idea of him acting like he did go away so he would still be able to tease me. It appeared he was really gone so I sighed relieved.

I hurried up and put on my clothes before he comes back. I walked towards the kitchen when I was ready and started to cook for us.

When I was done I walk over to Izaya's room and knocked on his door. 'Izaya-san, dinner's ready,' I shouted so he would hear me but I didn't receive an answer. I opened the door calmly and look around. 'He isn't here?' I mumbled, just standing there. I tried to think about where he could be if he isn't in his room and when I haven't see him around. There was nothing much in mind.

I felt wind in my air what gave me shivers and I let a sound with a high pitch out of my mouth by accident. I jumped forwards and turn around, looking at the laughing and cheerful Izaya. 'You're really mean…' I mumbled. 'Never mind, never mind, let's go eat~' he said, leading me through the house towards the dinner table.

I sat down and looked at him while he was also sitting down. 'Itidakimasu…' I said softly, starting to eat. I focused on not looked at him and eating dinner so fast as possible.

'Rio-chan,'

'Eh?'

I looked up, just having some _Okonomiyaki* _in my mouth and seeing him smile. 'Merry Christmas,' did he say. The Okonomiyaki was spit out of my mouth, spattering on the table when he said that. 'Ah, Rio-chan~ What are you doing?'

'I-it's because you said that! So suddenly…' I mumbled, trying to explain my own reaction. I was getting all red because of him again. 'Eh? But it's Christmas remember?' he said, teasing me again. 'I know,' I sighed. 'M-merry Christmas,' I said slowly, fighting with all my might to say it.

After dinner, Izaya said he was getting ready for the party what we were going to attend. Actually, I don't like parties at all, but Izaya and I are nothing more than strangers so it would be pretty weird if they were going to something only together. Only couples do things like that. 'I wonder if we are still strangers…' I mumbled to myself.

'I'm finished!' Izaya said, sighing while he was coming out of his room. I held the handbag in my hand tighter when I looked at him. I couldn't describe what changed about him or if it was just his clothes but I get the feeling he was more handsome than before. _Something changed the moment we looked at each other._

'What are you staring at~?' he asked and I flushed a bit by surprise. 'Nothing much…' I mumbled and we left while I was looking at the ground. His present was inside that black handbag in my hands…

I looked up at him while we were walking down the streets. 'Who's that friend of yours who is giving that party you were talking about?' I asked. The blush on my face from inside the house has already vanished. 'Ah, it's not really a friend or something, just someone I came to know… Ah, but you will recognize one of the people attending the party. I guess more than one,' he told me like it was nothing.

I didn't answer and remain silent until we arrived at the building. It was a flat, the building where the party was given.

'Ah, Izaya! And you brought a girl, how lovely!' the man who opened up said. His hair colour was the same as Izaya's but the style was different and he was wearing glasses. 'My name is Shinra, nice to meet you,' he smiled. 'This is Kamichika Rio-chan, we're living together~' Izaya introduced me, holding his hand on my shoulder and I blush. Shinra laughed and let us in. I saw a woman in black, with a yellow helmet. 'You…' I said slowly. She was typing on the cell phone in her hand and showed it to me. _You're that girl I saved half a year a go, it's good to see you're doing fine. _I smiled softly and nodded. 'Thank you for saving me that time,'

The party was fine, there were a couple of people of my class attending the party too, also the girl who I found in Izaya's office that time. I learned her little brother and his girlfriend are also in my class, so I was forced to talk with them when they came towards me and they just don't stop talking.

I felt pushed forward, that's why I hate parties. I have to socialize with people I do not care about, acting all nice to them. Izaya somehow noticed it and leads me out of the party and so we sneak out of it. I sighed relieved when we were walking around in the snowy wind. 'Thank you,' I said to him, really thankful of his action. 'It's nothing,' he chuckled.

We arrived at a park on a high place. He showed me a view of the streets of Ikebukuro, the lights were almost blinding me and I gasped of enthusiasm. 'You know,'

I looked at him. 'I didn't know what to get Rio-chan and I somehow remembered you like high places so that's why I'm giving this view as present to you,' I said, his face was hard to see in the darkness of the night. I blushed. _I didn't know he was so considerate about me. _

I smiled, remembering I also got him something. I was trying to find it in my handbag while Izaya was looking curious at me. I handed him the little pouch. 'I also, didn't know what to buy for Izaya-san very well,' I commented before he opened. I was really nervous actually, what if he doesn't want it? He opened the pouch and chuckled when he found the necklace, matching his ring and he putted it on, laying his hand on my head. 'Thank you, Rio-chan,' his voice wasn't teasing for the time being, it was… darker. I blushed and he walked a bit, playing around. 'Rio-chan,' I looked at him. 'Please say ''no'' when I'm asking about a party next time,' he said and I nodded with a smile, still having the burning colour on my face.

I was sitting on a bench in the park, close by the view he ''gave'' me as present but I was more looking at his actions with the children, walking with their parents or the stuff in the park itself than the view. Seeing Izaya act like that to others, being bullied by groups of children or falling from a slide plus the idea he was really thiking about me felt more like a present than the view of Ikebukuro.

_And somehow, did I know that my unrequited love for this man was only growing harder at times like this. _

_(A/N) Okonomiyaki = a Japanese savoury pancake containing a variety of ingredients._


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, even if I dislike parties, the Christmas party was a very good thing to happen. I came to know more people than before and am getting them more around me. Since I learned about Izaya I came to believe that it is possible for me, a girl who's always surrounded by solitude and only accepting the warmth of a healthy, loving family, to have friends. I won't call them friends yet, though. I learned the woman from Izaya's office was his assistant in a very unpleasant way - _at least, that's how she putted into words - _and at school am I mostly to be found with her brother and his girlfriend, Yagiri Seiji and Harima Mika.

I finally know how it feels to talk about typical girl stuff, both Mika and Namie probably liked to came to know about all the feelings their female friends are feeling, when I am talking with one of them like that… I feel like running away and hide, because I'm not that kind of girl. Probably.

_Hachoo~_

_Sniff._

I, Kamichika Rio, a girl who hates winter and get colds very easily, opened the door of the building where I was living and saw… the man I have to see as my care taker, or something like that. To me; he was just evilly enjoying unusual things and has a bad sense of humour. 'Where did you come from?' he asked, surprised at my late arrive. I forgot to mention myself; this man is also the maddest thing in town and my unrequited love in secret. 'Harima Mika's place, she tortured me by listening music again,' I answered half heartily. Izaya smirked and I walked past him, throwing my schoolbag aside, planning to take a shower and change into casual clothes.

'Rio-chan,' I heard him say what makes me pause and turn my head as reaction. 'I'm sorry, but can you wait with making dinner? I'm coming back late,' he apologized, rather like a normal adult. I just nodded even though I didn't know what he is going to do and continue walking to the bathroom.

The atmosphere around us was getting more… typical and usual, I can't call him usual at all. It felt like we can finally get along normally - without freaky outburst of embarrassment and unexpected torturing moves.

After I changed I notice there isn't much in the kitchen anymore to cook anyway. I decided to do some shopping in the supermarket while Izaya is away for the time being and I take his wallet from a little table in his room. I was supposed not to enter his room without him around, that's also a thing I don't want to let happen to often too.

_As if I want to fall down and stumble over slight guess… - his porn or something I don't have to know. _I took some money out of the soft, black coloured wallet and put the wallet back. 'This will be enough,' I said satisfied to myself. I walked out of his room, closing his door and take my coat with slightly some fur on it to keep me warm.

Izaya gave me this coat not too long ago, he came to know about the fact I get colds very easily what made him kind off… worry. Or he just doesn't want to feel responsible and look after me the whole day like a dog.

Once again, I found myself wondering about what Izaya was doing at this time so long and what keeps him from eating dinner in time, while I am walking towards the supermarket what is a kind of too far away for a winter evening, if you asked me so. I mustn't ask myself things like that, since I could guess the answer myself and I wouldn't like it anyway. I should… keep my knowledge of him as innocent as possible, to not hurt myself because of it.

Thinking about how I should react on him and what I am supposed to expect from him to happen when he comes back, did I choose something to eat for dinner at the not too crowded supermarket. Since it was getting pretty late already and most of the people are eating dinner already, not much people are wandering around at this place now. Only some weird looking figures or old people who don't look at times anymore to have dinner.

Absentminded did I pay for… whatever I picked out and walk back to the ''house''. I coughed several times, getting irritated by the coldness from the winter and my fingers are also burning from the pain of getting cold. I looked out for myself very well, staring at the soft, white ground I was walking. _It was snow._

I bumped into someone, having a feeling this wasn't okay. It was my own fault for choosing another path to look if it would be more safe to get home than the path I'm usual taking. And when I say more safe, I mean without snow what is frozen so that I would fall against the ground. And without the frozen snow, or you could say ice, as the culprit… I still fell, against a wall that is.

'Oi, what the hell are you thinking about?' an annoying man said, with one glance could you see he was a gangster. These kind of types… _They are all the same._ I looked at him in the eye with a slight fear, who knows what kind of thing this guy would come up with to do with me.

He and his friends started mocking me when I didn't gave a response at what he was asking. 'Oi, dude, this one is pretty cute isn't she? I kinda like her…' one of his friends said softly to him. 'Hah? I got a idea here for ya! You can take her, ride her well, will ya?' the guy I bumped into said to his friend and he releases me.

His friend came immediately towards me, and me, who understands what situation I am getting into screamed. Wanting to say the name of my loved one, but it wasn't needed. 'What do you think you are doing?' a manly voice echoed inside my head. I slowly opened my eyes, stopping the screaming as I saw the guys who were surrounding me also turned around as well. I blushed when I looked this man in the eyes.

'Why are you all surrounding this innocent looking girl?' he asked peacefully. 'Mess with your own life, will ya?' one of them screamed at the calm looking guy. 'Do I need to call the cops?' he said, taking out his cell phone, but it was thrown aside. 'I guess not,' he stated himself. Somehow… his kind of resolve was pretty weird, it was weirder than Izaya's. Was he acting? Or not…

'Oi… what is he doing?' one of the gangster whispered then. Just at that moment did I notice he was doing something else instead of just standing there. There was that black box with button he was about to use. 'I know him! He's that actor, hurry or we'll get in trouble!' another gangster yelled and the ran. I was smashed against the wall, falling on my knees. Damn, those gangsters.

The guy didn't use the button and helps me up instead, he even gives me a handkerchief to stop the bleeding from that one single wound. 'Thank you…' I said carefully. 'You're Hanejima Yuuhei aren't you?' I asked out of curiosity and he nods. I gasped by surprise and felt a nervous feeling entering me.

'Take care,' he said to me and just left. After he was gone and I start walking again, I notice that I was still holding his handkerchief. I guess I have to return it to him… somehow. Luckily were the supplies I bought in the supermarket weren't damaged. When I reached the door of the apartment, I hide the handkerchief with care, afraid of being mocked when Izaya finds out about something what just happened. Moreover, I am going to cry if he's the one who set that up.

When I came into the apartment. I notice he still wasn't home. I sighed from relief and got into my room very quickly to put the handkerchief away when I left the bag with the supplies on the table in the living room.

'What are you hiding?' I heard someone say from behind me. From shock did I turn around and stared in the dark eyes with a fierce look in it what just tabbed my heart when I look at it. 'Nothing,' I said quietly, wondering how he got there. He chuckled and walked out of my room, while I was still standing there, startled by his approach. 'Don't worry, I just heard to entering your room,' he said to me, _definitely enjoying this. _

So he was already home after all… I didn't answer him and it took a while when I recovered. Slowly did I walk to the kitchen, starting to cook dinner again, to be sure we were having a good, home made dinner. When I was cooking, I still was searching an answer to find Hanejima Yuuhei and give him back his handkerchief. How could it be possible to meet such a star? I really have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

So what are you going to do?'

'Eh?'

I looked to the older woman with black hair who was sitting at the other side of the bureau while I was helping her to do some work when Izaya was out again and I had to deliver something to him from home. 'About Valentines day, it's coming up soon, isn't it?' Namie stated from her desk, signing a couple of papers. 'Why… would I do something with Valentines Day?' I asked, not understanding what she meant by it. Her eyes looked fierce when I questioned that. 'You like Izaya, don't you?' she asked and I blushed in an instant. 'W-what makes you think that?' 'Can't help it, too oblivious, 'I didn't answer and start to space out.

'So what are you going to do?' I sighed and accepted the subject of this conversation. 'I don't think I am going to do anything. I'm sure it would only bother if I tell him anyway,' I told her honestly and quite nervous. She smiled at me. 'You won't know if you don't try,'

'B-but its Izaya-san we're talking about… He would only mock me, like always,' I stated, staring blankly to the plafond. 'It's not something I'm supposed to do,' Namie paused for a while, putting some assignments away. 'Well, it's your choice,' she said and I said goodbye to her after a while until she finished her work so she could go home, before getting more trouble from Izaya. I've heard from her she hates him but cannot ignore his movements.

When I got ''home'' and rested my body on the bed in my room, staring at the plafond once again I heard my phone rang. When I looked at who it was, I saw it was Harima Mika who was calling me more than once today. I sighed and picked up the phone. 'With Rio,' I answered and I stood half up from the bed. 'Rio-chan! Say, are you busy today?' Mika asked through the phone.

I looked at the time, noticing its only 2 PM. 'No, not really,' I murmured. 'Wanna have some fun and watch a movie? I have tickets for a premier what I just love to watch,'

I hesitated a bit, I never go to watch a movie, and I even didn't with my parents. 'Why aren't you taking Seiji-san?' I asked. 'Seiji -kun only watches romance movies, but I love both romance and Thrillers so he doesn't want to go,' she complained and I couldn't help it but smile a little. 'It's fine, how late do we meet?' I asked, this was the first time I am going somewhere with a friend. 'About an hour, don't you dare to be late,' she giggled and we hung up.

I looked at the window, thinking about that Mika would be happy to hang out with me too. I heard from her she doesn't have any friends left since she cut ties with Sonohara Anri. Since High School started was she with Seiji, talking about a strong feeling of love…

After a half an hour did I take a taxi to go to the cinema, road was crowded, especially near the cinema since there's that premier. I sighed, annoyed by the trouble it is giving me and stared out of the window. I noticed the black limousine next to the taxi I was driving in.

Behind the dark window from the other car, I saw that handsome guy with half closed eyes sitting. My eyes widened from surprise. Wasn't that Hanejima Yuuhei, who I encountered before? Holding back my thoughts did I leave the Taxi after it finally arrived. Gladly did I notice Mika soon enough when she is waving at me and screamed my name.

I walked over to her and greeted her. 'You're finally here… Here's your ticket,' she said with a bright smile and she gave me a ticket. I nodded thankfully and looked around. 'Uhm, Mika… chan?' I asked and she looked at me with curious eyes. 'What is it?'

'Is Hanejima Yuuhei acting in this movie?' I asked her, kind of nervous. I haven't seen movies from him for years, only when he was still an amateur and even then was he amazing. When he gained more fans and he became famous did I stop following his career.

Mika giggled. 'Yeah, he does! The rumours go he's going to watch it now too, have you seen him?' she asked me. To hide the encounters, did I shook me head before I would be stalked with questions. 'It's almost time… Let's go!' Mika grabbed my arm and dragged me with her. The typical girly female friend giggled slightly while running and we got into the room where the premier of the brand new movie which I do not even know the name of it, is about to start.

I looked around if I saw Yuuhei somewhere, probably wil he sit on one of these special places where no one sits yet. Maybe I can give him back the handkerchief today.

'Here are our places,' Mika pointed to two seats two lines behind the special VIP seats. I sat down and waited patiently until the movie was going to start even though Mika was complaining about the waiting and the large crowd. I sighed, while I still was searching for Yuuhei to appear. I grabbed onto the handkerchief in the pocket of my skirt. I startled when I saw him entering with a few bodyguards, a lot of girls started screaming and yelling, some of them even faint by seeing him.

He waved shortly to the other people and stared for a few seconds at me, what made me somewhat nervous.

The movie started and it surprised me how everyone was staring at the screen as if they were obsessed. For me; noticing it was a continued part on another movie, couldn't follow the story but I could see how much difference there is between the movies from Yuuhei I've seen in my past, the gangster incident and this movie. These movies I've seen were mere DVD's my dad brought with him when he was away for a few weeks to work.

I whispered to Mika that I was going to the toilet halfway the movie and left the room, searching for the toilet. 'Why is this place so big?' I mumbled softly to myself when I couldn't find it immediately.

When I was going to the room again, I stood still. 'I got lost,' I said to myself, looking around as if I was in a labyrinth. I walked around in despair, but I couldn't find it in the end. I looked at my watch, the movie will end soon…

Was I really away for that long?

I guessed I am on the other side of the building, because I was strolling around without thinking. Time passed by and I tried several doors. 'Excuse me?' I asked carefully, opening another door. This one, wasn't a hall for watching, it was another hallway. I saw people walking in front of me, what means they just got into this door. I closed the door behind me and rushed towards the men, tugging one on his jacket.

'Excuse me, could you tell me where the exit is?' I asked politely.

But when the man who I was tugging turned around, I saw it was Hanejima Yuuhei itself. From surprise did I release him and bowed. 'Sorry for intruding,' I waited for a reply. 'What are you going to do about this one?' one of the other men, probably his manager asked him softly, as if I would hear them otherwise. Since I still did.

'Are you lost?' Yuuhei asked. I lifted my head, looking at his half closed eyes, noticing he didn't do that even once in the movie as far as I saw it.

'Yes,' I responded. 'I'll bring you to the exit,' he stated, nodding to the other men to go already and he let me follow him.

Halfway did I pause, without him noticing. 'Wait, Hanejima… Yuuhei-san,' I called him and he paused too, looking back at me. I fished the handkerchief out of the pocket of my skirt and brought it to him. 'Thank you for lending this to me at that time… I washed it for you,' He accepted his handkerchief with a ''thank you'' and continued walking. But he paused again. 'Oh,' he slipped out and he turned his head again. 'You can call me by my real name: Heiwajima Kasuka,' he said with a small, gentle smile. My cheeks flushed and I started to follow him again to the exit.

'Here,' he said after a while, I see a glassed door, with a ''exit'' light above it. 'Thank you, Kasuka… san?' I thanked him, doubting if it was alright to call him that. He only nodded. 'I'm Kamichika Rio by the way!' I almost forgot to say and he nodded again.

I left the building, going to contact Mika later if I'm home and I got out of the taxi when I arrived there.

I walked in, seeing Izaya by coincidence. 'Welcome home,' he smirked and I just stared at him. 'Hn?' 'Izaya-san, do you know… Hanejima Yuuhei?' I asked him. Izaya sighed, not moving of his position on the couch at all. 'Only a little, what about him?'

I looked away, and couldn't help but blush a little by the thought I was seriously talking to my crush about another guy. 'He's a good actor,'


	9. Chapter 9

And so got I dragged around by Mika once again. To make up the trouble of that watching a movie thing, she got me going with her to buy chocolate for Seiji-san since Valentines Day was getting closer and closer.

Actually, I got dragged around twice; Even Namie wanted to get chocolate for that same boy together with me after her work. I sighed while I send Mika to the same shop where Namie brought her chocolate to Seiji, though Mika found the chocolate Namie bought earlier cheap, when she saw them in the store.

* * *

'_Are you really not buying any chocolate?' Namie asked me and I nodded. 'That's not it, I'm going to buy for…' I started, already walking to the kind of chocolate what catched my eye but I lost the purpose of the sentence. 'For Izaya?' she guessed. 'For some people I came to know, see? I am getting two, the same kind…' I tried to shake Namie off, picking two of the same kind and showing it. She looked at me with those untrusting eyes but changed the subject soon enough._

* * *

'Are you buying any chocolate, Rio-chan?' Mika asked me now. It startled me and I couldn't really answer immediately. 'Not really,' I murmured as an answer. 'Aww, you're so pitiful for not having any love interests, you know; _Love _is the reason what makes your High school life so magical,' she explained to me as if she was an adult with much experiences, while Seiji and she weren't dating that long yet.

'I understand,' I smiled softly to her. She bought her chocolate and we walked around a bit. She insisted to go shopping for new clothes with me since she saw something what would suit me.

I was glad I could survive the day with the pink clothed brunette who, somehow, doesn't look like an average girl at all, while she is more average than I am. 'Today was fun!' the girl said as if she was breathing happiness in. 'Yeah,' I responded, carrying the bags filled with new bought clothes. 'Can I… visit your home?' she asked, looked at me with a kind smile. I hesitated, thinking about it. 'Well…' 'You live with that information broker, don't you?'

'You… know?' I asked her, a bit confused how she knew that, but still looked so kindly. She giggled. 'The whole school knows it!' she stated brightly. Somehow, it felt like my whole world collapsed by hearing that fact. 'It's fine, I guess,' I agreed on her question after that. I couldn't guarantee her safety, though.

'Yay!' she smiled happily and I couldn't help but smile too. _I hope she'll never stop smiling like that. _Mika teached me how good friendship can be, while Izaya teached me that having friends is so easy. We walked to the apartment where I suppose to live together with Izaya.

We wanted to walk in but got pushed aside by a brunette, wearing a coat filled with fur. 'Izaya-san?' I slipped out of my mouth by surprise. 'What is he doing?' Mika asked, confused as well. Then we saw a man with obvious blonde dyed hair, following him. 'Isn't that Heiwajima Shizuo? Is he after him, _again?' _Mika complained, talking about the incident where the two guys dashed into the school and I met him again. 'Heiwajima…' I whispered softly to myself, somewhat recognizing that surname. I suddenly remembered. 'Isn't he-' 'Eh?' 'Nothing…'

Without thinking did I follow them, with Mika running behind me, confused by the sudden situation. Seeing these two men made me so worried, I couldn't help but watch them.

'Rio-chaan!' I heard Mika scream, but I didn't let her catch up with me, she would only be bothering me at this moment. I stood still when I saw them face each other on the street. Just what is Izaya planning? 'Rio-chaaaan…' Mika complained when she catched us up. 'Sorry,' I apologized to her but didn't look away from the two guys at all.

Shizuo started to throw vending machines and other stuff, and also tried to punch him hard, but it all failed, bringing a lot of people in danger. Some agents and police men tried to save some people who crossed the paths of these men, and a lot of them were surrounding one man who you couldn't see because of them. 'OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY,' the security was shouting.

Mika and I also had to dodge several times and she screamed, almost getting hit by a vending machine. 'This isn't human!' she said. 'Let's go,' Rio whispered to her, wanting to go to a safer place to hide and watch this battlefield. 'Rio… You're hurt!' Mika screamed like crazy, what made me feel awkward. Security man came to lead them out of the way and also started to shout to the other security men about me being hurt. It wasn't a great injury, only a slight, bleeding wound but it hurts like hell. 'Bring them here!'

Mika and I were taken into the crowd of the security men, being the only one who got hurt. I sighed and felt stressed when I couldn't see Shizuo or Izaya, only the flying subject and hearing the anger yells and enjoying laughs. 'What are we going to do with them?' a security man asked others. 'Bring them to the place together with Hanejima-sama,' another security man stated. 'But what if they're dangerous fan girls?' 'Their safety is the most important thing right now!'

I couldn't really state what was happening but I could remember I was staring at the half closed eyes I could recognize out of thousands. Don't tell me… It's him again? What kind of game is this world playing with me? We were taken to a fancy looking apartment, being separated from the room where this ''Hanejima-sama'' was staying at. 'Can you believe it? We're in Hanejima Yuuhei's place!' Mika giggled, amazed by the room we were staying.

I was staring out of the window, regretting I couldn't see what was going on there. _I can only hope he is safe._ 'Rio-chan? You look sad,'

I turned around, forcing myself to smile. 'My wound just hurts,' I tried to keep her satisfied. The door of the room was opened by one of the bodyguard. 'Hanejima-sama wishes to see you,' he said coldly. Mika and I looked at each other and she sure looks happy. Of course, she was about to see her idol in person and she doesn't know I am already familiar with him. We followed the bodyguard into the lift, taken 10 floors up, walking in a big hallway afterwards. We entered the room, only seeing Hanejima Yuuhei- no, Heiwajima Kasuka in the room. The bodyguard nodded to him and left us with him. 'It's been a while,' was the first thing Kasuka said to us and I just know he was talking to me. I nodded, answering him with a ''yes''.

'Eh? Rio-chan, don't tell me… You know Hanejima Yuuhei already?' Mika said, anxious from conversation. 'Only a little,' I told her. Kasuka walked towards us and lifted my arm were the wound is. 'Does it hurt?' he asked and I nodded, staring at his mysterious eyes.

He grabbed a EHBO box from a closet and let me sit down on his couch, while Mika was staring at us, as if she is in a trance. He thanked him carefully when he took care of my wound. 'And who is your friend?' he asked, looking at Mika now. Mika startled when he was looking at her and blushed hard while coming forwards and bowing. 'I'm Harima Mika, nice to meet you!' she said loud, definitely nervous. 'Pleased to meet you,' she lifted herself up and probably died from happiness. 'Please excuse me from the roughness of my older brother,' he apologized sincerely. 'No need to, it was probably Izaya-san who's at fault,' I said to the guy who decided to sit st opposite of me.

Suddenly a ring tone sounded through the whole room and we both stared at my friend who picked up her cell phone, reading a text she got. 'It's Seiji-kun, I'm sorry Rio-chan, but I have to go,' she said, actually not wanting to leave yet. 'I'll let my men send you home,' Kasuka said and Mika thanked him gratefully. She left, that would mean leaving us two behind. 'How is your work coming along?' I asked him, two make an conversation. 'It is going well, want something to drink?' he asked but I shake my head as reply even though he went to get some tea after all, for if I wanted to drink something after all. 'Kasuka-san?' I asked him, he looked at me, with those mysterious eyes again. I kept my head tilted while I was staring at him with curious eyes. 'Do you believe in fate?' I asked him. He putted his cup tea back on the table, and again looking at me.

'Do you want me to believe it?

* * *

A/N: I know, I am updating very fastly and I do that with care. XD But its holiday and I love to spend my time with writing, anime & manga so you can count on more chapters soon… I haven't been writing on this chapter not even an hour, so fast am I.

Kasuka and Rio meet by coincidence a lot huh? I don't do that on purpose. O.o But they have to get closer to each other. XD Why do I love to use minor characters like them so much? *sigh*


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_When Mika left me alone with Kasuka the day his brother and my unrequited love were fighting each other once again, I felt the urge to tell everything what was on my mind for the time being. _

_What were we? I guess I was starting making friends, it was the first time I took the lead of trying to make friends. Or at least ''people who know each other''. Since we were somewhat related in this society of the city, could I at least try. I told him a lot of how I met Izaya for the first time and how I got closer to him again. I came to know how good Kasuka can listen to other people and mention it when they have something to say. I never talk about how I am or what I am feeling, so why now? That's something I couldn't even know._

But now is it Valentines Day and what a coincidence, it was in a weekend. I locked myself up in my room while Izaya was walking around in the apartment complete freely. I stared at the chocolate on my desk. Why the hell did I buy it? Should I eat it myself? I really didn't know what to do with it. I sighed, putting it away until a bell rang in my mind.

I _could_ give one to Kasuka, couldn't I? We somewhat, are more than just familiar with each other, I couldn't give it to Namie or visit her at this moment and Mika has obvious a date with Seiji… I can only count on that, to make it disappear. I glanced to the other chocolate, deciding I should think about it later.

I grabbed a handbag from my closet and putted one of the chocolate into it. It's the best if Izaya won't misunderstand. I walked out of my room, putting on my coat and almost stepped out of the door. 'Where are you going, Rio-chan?' I heard Izaya behind me. I turned around and looked the man with a broken arm in his eyes. That broken arm is everything what was left of the fight. 'I'm going to friend's place,' I told him honestly. He looked somewhat anxious. 'Really?' and I nodded.

'And if I'm not mistaken, are you going to give _him _chocolate, aren't you?' he simply guessed. This guy is really a genius… But I didn't give up and frowned. 'For what reason would I give _her_ chocolate?' My point of view has changed a long time ago, I learned how to lie easily. 'I don't know~' he gave up, walking away, lifting his arm in a strange why.

I was glad he didn't suspect anything. So I left, taking a taxi to the address of the building where I was brought to some days ago and where I saw Kasuka once again. When I walked in, to the reception of the building, the secretary asked me for my name. 'I'm a friend of H-Hanejima Yuuhei,' I stated, hoping I could go through like this. The secretary picket a list and looked at me, asking for my name again. That made me kind of nervous, does he really have list for that? 'Kamichika Rio,' I told her and she looked on the list. 'Ah, there you stand, you can go through,' I sighed relieved when she told me that. Just when did he putted me on that list?

I walked straight to the room I met him before and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. 'Come in,' I heard him say. I walked in as if nothing was going on and probably surprised me. 'Rio,' he addressed me. I closed the door and decided to sit at the opposite of him.

'I'm not staying long I just… delivering chocolate as gratitude,' I told him and he just stared at me. Well of course he did that, it _was _Valentines Day after all, but it was really just pure as gratitude. 'I wanted to thank you, for saving me… twice,' I stated and I could read out of his half closed eyes he was somewhat understanding my reasoning. I possible couldn't say: ''I bought chocolate because it looked weird if only my friend buys it when I'm with her so I have to get rid of it,''.

I took the chocolate out of my handbag and give it to him. 'Thank you,' he muttered and I smiled softly. 'No need,' I replied, already standing up to leave. 'Bye bye,' I said to him, not waiting for an answer and I walked out of the building already, going back to the building very quickly. I sighed when I got out of the taxi again and entered my new home.

Izaya was probably taking a shower in the middle of the day since I hear the shower. Quietly got I into my room so I didn't have to face him for the time being. I peeked at the chocolate, somewhere hidden in my desk if it was still there, who knows what could have happened with it when I was away and Izaya could sneak into my room very easily. I was relieved when it was still on its place. Later on did I get a text message from Namie, asking if I had given the chocolate already, I told her I was only halfway done and I just didn't know how to deal with this.

Afterwards did I heard six knocks on my door in a kind of melody having way. 'Rio-chan, let's go out for dinner~' did I hear Izaya say behind the door. I slammed the door open and looked at him, kind of confused. 'Why?' I asked kind of confused and nervous at the same time. Even my mind became a kind of blurry, serious, is he a wizard? 'Always eating in the same room looks so boring,' he stated, smirking and his voice contained a slight chuckle in it. I frowned slightly, to avoid my eyebrow to twitch. '-And~ Restaurants are giving discounts to couples today,' Ah, he was teasing me again. _I won't lose to him._ 'Fine,' I answered, closing the door in an instant without him being able to say something.

I could hear him restraining himself from laughing at loud and walking away. I didn't know what he was planning, I didn't know what he wanted from me. I didn't know what he was about to do with me. I only know I just have to follow his lead to know what he wants from me. I noticed know I got another text from Namie, saying: Just give it him already. She probably thinks he will leave her alone more if he has something else on his mind, something else to bother.

I stared at the desk where I hid the chocolate. I would be crazy to tell him _that. _Just thinking about the fact he would have to answer my feelings makes me already feel disturbed. Well, even if I tell him now, I am still stuck with him for three years. My eyes changed into a gaze when I was thinking about how long I was stuck here. Three years… That's unbelievable long. I am… an adult myself when that finally ends, my whole teenage world will pass by while I was sitting in this room.

My parents come back at the age I can live on my own, how sad is that… I shook my head slowly, to get myself together and I grabbed the chocolate from the desk, putting it in my handbag. The same did I do it with my cell phone, and other stuff like my purse and other little things you carry with you when you're going out. … That sounded strange.

'I'm ready,' I stated, walking out of the room, seeing Izaya sitting on the couch, probably waiting for me. He just smirked while I saw him analyzing me complete, what just makes me blush. 'A-are you done?' I asked him carefully. 'Let's go~' he said, walking to the front door and opening it, letting me leave first. I only noticed now it was already that dark outside. Winter… I hate it.

We walked to a fine restaurant where discount was given to couple. But no matter how you look at it, its still more expensive than cooking dinner yourself but I didn't have energy to get into an discussion with this impossible man and just followed his lead. I just had to notice he sure was acting like a gentleman right now.

I had to restrain myself from smiling that I got to know about the fact I get to know about sides of him, different from the image you get about him when you meet him as an victim. I also was aware, that I was a victim as well but he doesn't treat me like one anymore.

That makes me wonder… I have to ask him why he got me living together with him. I felt like I was in a sort of trance, staring at him while eating in the restaurant. It was pretty crowded here but we still managed to get seats. I swear I saw Namie somewhere between the people, don't know is he was with someone but I doubt it that I saw her, I didn't search for her afterwards. I almost forgot to give him the chocolate, a girl who passed by, giving her chocolate to a boy she was with, reminded me of it. But I guess I was too late already. We were done eating already. 'Let's go,' did he say, taking his hand out to me. I accepted his hand and stood up, releasing him immediately when I was standing. We walked down many streets, but I don't know where we are going. So I asked them, as response; Izaya just shrugged and didn't even look at me.

I followed him but he suddenly stopped walking, looking back at me with a gaze. 'What?' I asked carefully and he smirked. 'Close your eyes,' Even though I didn't want to, I did that and he was leading me somewhere. I didn't feel comfortable at all, his chin resting in my neck. His body, brushing against my back and his tender fingers on my shoulder. Not to mention his breathing. '_You can open your eyes again_,' he said softly, but he didn't move from his position. Slowly did I open them and had to be careful not to fall over by surprise. Why… was I standing on _this _rooftop. 'Why… am I here?' I asked carefully. Izaya finally released me and decided to sit on the black railing. 'Dunno, guess for the memories,' he said carefree. I knew this place, this was the rooftop where I met him, after he let me get kidnapped. That was horrible, yet I felt interested. I remembered getting the feeling of wanting to hurt him after he read me as if he was summarizing a book he has read.

It became silent, I just didn't know what to say. I was only thinking about the chocolate I was holding in my handbag but didn't think of this place as a good suggestion to give it, I could give it when we are home too. I tried to get all my courage together to say it and to give it. 'Izaya-san, I-' '-Here,' I stopped talking immediately, Izaya, still sitting on a railing with a devilish smirk on his face handed me his cell phone. _Why? _Slowly did I took it, being carefull to fall down. One step forwards and I'll die. First did I stare at him, waiting until he said something, noticing it will take too long, did I read what he had on his cell phone. _What's this?_ I saw a long list of text messages of girls, girls I didn't know, girls in despair, they were all addressing him as ''Kanra''. Some of them were aware of his real name but their kind of text message weren't different from those who don't. 'All these girls texted me today, this special day filled with _love_,' he stated carefree, again. He jumped from the railing and walked on the same balk I was standing. He was rather… walking extremely weird. 'They are all the same, _expressing_ their love, _wanting_ me to accept it,_ needing _the same thing in return. That's how human think about such a thing as love and Valentines Day itself,' he said, enjoying it, turning around in a dangerous way while many normal human will fall down by, trying to do it that way. I was quite shocked. _Why was he telling me this? _And why now… 'I suppose you are one of them, aren't you?' 'Eh?'

My vision became kind of blurry from that sentence of him. I was on the edge of dropping the cell phone, I actually wanted to cry, wanted to hurt him once again. My vision got clear again when I saw his eyes piercing in my heart, he was so close to me in such a short time I couldn't see anymore. 'Is it that _Miss Magenta _actually, still thinks someone _like me _could me their saviour and are desiring to do anything what's possible to gain it, while standing on the edge of despair?'

_It was getting difficult to breathe. _

He was sitting on the ground halfway, looking up to me. 'You didn't know how to get through your friends, without revealing too much about yourself, you ended up buying too much chocolate but only got it rid of it halfway, you searched for an opportunity to give it away while being pushed by your new friends and now the other chocolate is in your _bag _and you are waiting to give it away without giving it much thought of it…' he stated, with that smile what just makes you want to hit him. He stood up, looking down on my. 'Right?' he added to his story in a enjoying way. 'That's why I love humans, humans and their abnormal way of taking care, humans and their easy emotions,' he said, half laughing. _Why?_

_Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why?_

I lowered my head, stepping away from him, opening my handbag. 'That's right,' my voice was broken. No, _I broke. _I got through all the trouble, worrying about how this could go but didn't think what could happen after this happened. I couldn't think about anything. 'But it doesn't matter anymore,' I spoke, feeling tears blocking my sight, filling my eyes. Izaya's smile got smaller. I took the chocolate out of my bag, showing it while holding it away from me. And then I dropped it. I lifted my head and behind the blurry sight I could see his smile vanish as soon as the first tears leav me behind, going down from my cheek. 'It doesn't matter anymore, because I-Because I won't give in to it anymore,' I said at loud, crying. _I haven't cried for a long time. _

I wanted to get away from here, but I rushed myself, stepping away in a wrong way and almost falling. My tears jumped, getting in touch with the ground under the building after a few seconds. I got saved by Izaya, who could grab my arm just in time and pulled me back with all his might. I forcedly closed my eyes when I got pulled back, but opening them from pure shock when I found Izaya's arms all around me in a strong embrace and him forehead put on my shoulder. I couldn't move at all. He laughed softly in vein. 'Are you insane?' he asked me but I didn't answer him. 'Don't go dying on me yet,'


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I stopped crying a long time ago and we were back in the apartment without saying anything to each other. When I closed the door behind me and turned around, I noticed Izaya was gone already. It made me feel kind of lonely, what was going to happen now? What happened anyway? I only remember I had an break down when he was clearly doing mean stuff to me, repeating the past, didn't he know it would only hurt me?

I sighed, walking to my room but not entering yet. It took me a few minutes before I was done staring at Izaya's door, without hearing anything. Just what was he thinking? I'll never understand it. When I got into my room I texted Namie I wanted to talk to her tomorrow and also did I search for the phone number of Kasuka, under the name ''Hanejima Yuuhei'' of course. I knew I had the right number when I read the address in the phone book, so I made a call.

'_How can I help you?' _the girl from the reception asked through the phone. 'W-with Kamichika Rio, a friend of Hanejima Yuuhei… Is he avaible?' I asked unsure. '_He is just done with filming, I'll send you through,' _She probably recognized me from today before, or she did look at a list again. 'Okay,' I waited for a minute and Kasuka answered afterwards. I couldn't help but feel down when I heard his voice and thought about why I was talking to him now. 'Kasuka-san… I-I don't feel fine at all now, Can I talk to you tomorrow?' I asked, still unsure about the whole situation and if Izaya could hear me. His room is right at the opposite of mine after all. Kasuka told me he had no work tomorrow so I could come over right when school has ended. He also gave me his own phone number so I won't have to get through all the trouble, calling the building's reception and wait from now on.

I wrote it down and added it to my list when I hung up on him. I was glad I had people to talk to, not someone I came to know from the internet _and who can only hurt. _Now I mentioned the internet, I haven't been logged by the Dollars for a long time already… When I entered the Dollars I noticed now the ''Dollars chat''. I never been on that… When I clicked on it, I had to give a nickname, again. I hesitated for a bit. Should I give a new nickname? Since I didn't like the fact that Izaya knows my favourable nickname I chose for another nickname. I filled ''thu'' in after I filled ''Rin'' in randomly. What makes me ''Rinthu''. What a weird nickname. When I saw a list of colours, probably to make clear on the screen who is saying what I almost picked Magenta. Yet I chose Antique fuchsia to make me completely invisible for Izaya. And so did I enter.

_Rinthu-san has joined the chat._

_Rinthu: Good evening._

_Tanaka Taro: Good evening!_

_Tanaka Taro: I haven't seen you here before, are you new?_

_Rinthu: Kind of, I only noticed this chat now._

_Saika: Nice to meet you._

_Rinthu: Nice to meet you too. _

_Rinthu: Are you always with the two of you?_

_Tanaka Taro: No, most of the times are Setton-san and Kanra-san in this conversation._

_Tanaka Taro: Setton-san just left but I haven't seen Kanra-san the whole day._

_Saika: Me neither. _

_Rinthu: I see. _

_Kanra-san has joined the chat._

_Kanra: Yo, people~ _

_Saika: Hi. _

_Kanra: Saika-chan! I missed chu~ _

_Tanaka Taro: Eh? That scares me._

_Saika: Me too._

_Rinthu: Nice to meet you, Kanra-san._

_Kanra: Ah? Someone new? How nice!_

My cheeks flushed, somewhat, that Kanra reminded me from someone. I didn't know what to do at this moment, what should I say to these people.

_Kanra: Have you guys heard it already?_

_Tanaka Taro: Heard what?_

_Saika: I guess not._

_Kanra: Since there are more visitors in Ikebukuro, the types of gangs are increasing. _

_Saika: Sounds creepy._

_Rinthu: How do you know?_

_Kanra: I know everything. ^^ _

_Rinthu: I see. _

_Rinthu: I am going now, I'll see you maybe tomorrow_

_Saika: Bye._

_Kanra: Bye-bye~_

_Tanako Taro: Bye_

_Rinthu-san has left the chat._

I walked over to my bed and fell asleep immediately. - When I woke up the next morning, I saw at the time from my cell phone it was almost time for school. I showered, changed and did my hair rapidly, leaving the house after that and not even thinking about the informant, living under the same roof. At school did I start thinking about yesterday again, and how bad it ended, I was even too nervous to go home. But there's no way that I could stay away too long.

Even Mika found it strange I wasn't answering her in any way in the break. I memorized now that I still was carrying my keys of my _real _home. Maybe could I stay there for a couple of days until I dare to look at Izaya again. I was actually really scared for him, after he knows after all. It was my fault for forgetting the fact '_'He is watching me''_.

After school did I say goodbye at Mika and Seiji immediately and I walked to the a taxi, standing across the road. I let the chauffeur drive me to the fancy apartment of Kasuka and walked in, already used to the atmosphere around it.

The girl from the reception let me go through once again and I knock at his door, waiting for his reply. 'Come in,' did I hear so I walked in, closing the door directly. 'Hi,' I greeted him and I sit down beside him this time. When he asked me about what I wanted to talk about, I lowered my head, looking at my hands placed on my upper legs when I told him the whole story of yesterday after I had given him chocolate as an thanks. I already noticed the half eaten chocolate further away from the couch, what I saw as the chocolate I had given him. Somehow, talking about the whole situation felt not only relieving, but I felt also guilty for accepting the suggestion of my friend and being so stupid. The whole thing could have ended different is I only stayed strong enough to face him, after he knew about what I was and wanted to do that evening.

I didn't need to cry anymore about it, after I cried in front of Izaya himself, but my voice wasn't really healthy through.

Kasuka, even though he doesn't show emotions like most people do, pulled me into a comforting hug while I was still talking, but softer than before, since he was so close to me. I stared at the space between the floor and the table in front of me while telling the story. It felt like I was embraced by gigantic teddy bear.

I was happy I could talk to him and when I felt better, I left, apologizing for the trouble. I almost walked to Izaya's apartment but instead of that did I go to my house. It felt lonely when I got there and there was nothing left but the furniture. I decided to take a shower, make my homework and then eating my lunch what I forgot to do on school as lunch; I have no energy to cook dinner; besides could I meet Izaya on the streets if I keep wandering outside.

When I was all finished, I noticed I got a few text messages. One was from Mika; asking me what was wrong with me today and wanted to help. Two were from Namie; In the first one did she tell me that I could visit her home if I was felling any better and the second was that Izaya became more annoying then she already thought he was and… the double amount of texts of Namie was coming from Izaya. Asking where I was and that he was hungry or that I should tell him if I don't return home directly.

I just stared at the texts and erased them. If I would answer him, then there was no use in hide myself. Besides, how could he be so… casual? It made me only feel troubled.


	12. Chapter 12

I still wasn't in the mood to return to Izaya's home, the next day. Of course couldn't I be absent on school and I decided to still follow my classes. But of course, Izaya didn't keep himself still and pursued that I would return to him, I could call him a stalker these days.

The school also came to know about the fact I was hiding from it, I didn't expect less with all the times he visited the school and tried to find me on the school grounds after school. But luckily, I had Mika on my side, the ultimate professional stalker. More and more people started to help me get away from him after school and gave me things to hide my appearance in the morning when he somehow got some bodyguards guarding the gates or something. I at least know they're part of Izaya's might, after hearing from a couple of my upperclassmen they saw him pay them and in the end, I was already away from my ''home'' for a week. I also heard from my mother he even contacted my parents about it, convincing them he would get me back as soon as possible. I didn't even know he had their phone numbers, very awkward. At least do I have people protecting me, even people I didn't know but I was amazed how much having people around you could do for you.

They could even let me sneak away just in time when we were having homeroom class and he just barged as if it was nothing. But I noticed it was getting harder by the time though. 'Ri-o-cha-nn~' an awkward feeling, known as fear crept up when I heard a voice addressing me like that when I already passed by the school gates via the special get away I was already using a week to keep the informant on an distance.

I was halfway home, but it would be no good to go there immediately since he would find out where I was staying if I did that. 'This way!' Mika hissed, grabbing my hand and taking a different route. Since I told her I wanted to escape from Izaya did she help me to get to my house safely.

Also, Shizuo had find Izaya once again and I heard him yelling his name in madness and another vending machine hitting the ground - maybe some cars. But, Izaya wasn't really focused on the man in the bartender suit and still came after me and Mika, you could hear him around the corner and so took Mika a lot corners to get away. But he kept following us like he was glued on us. 'Here,' she said while she pointed to an old barn, not being used for at least longer than I was even born. 'How are we getting in?' I asked my friend and she answered with a giggle while she opened the closed door of the barn easily. It surprised me how good she is in doing that. 'I did it by Seiji-kun's home all the time,' she said as if it the most normal thing in the world.

When I heard Izaya teasing Shizuo along the road, while still searching for me I dashed into the barn and Mika followed me. First, I didn't know where to hide since it was so big and dark but I just decided to hide wherever a big thing was standing. Even though there was a chance Shizuo would walk in and lift it up, I still tried it out.

Just as I thought; Izaya and Shizuo both entered. 'How many times do I have to say it, Shizu-chan? I have someone else to mess with right now,' the brown haired informant,wearing his usual coat with fur sighed by the fact his most hated person followed him whenever he was on the streets.

I closed my eyes when Shizuo's feet where nearby and he was growling something like he should leave the world's humans alone and just drop dead. He probably was going to throw something at him. I was relieved when it was not the case and he just came at him with his fist and Izaya just jumped aside, got picked up by the blonde man and thrown against a wall of the barn what made this whole thing shake. Mika almost screamed out since she was the only who was the closest by the men.

From the distance could I see her eyes were widened by fear of being noticed, it could be all done when one of us where noticed by this fur loving man. Sadly, Mika was been noticed when Izaya turned his head and looked into the eyes of the girl. His lips curled and were made into a devilish smirk. 'My my~ Aren't you one of Rio-chan's adorable friends?' he said analyzing her thoroughly. Somehow, Shizuo found a rest and didn't fought his ex classmate further. 'So if you are here, Rio-chan is probably…' Without continuing his sentence, he began scanning the area through but paused it when he heard Mika's scary giggle. 'Finally, Rio-chan escaped from you once again,' she said satisfied. 'Ah, now I remember you. Harima… Mika-chan, right?' 'Rio-chan is long gone,' Mika smiled. I knew she was lying, I was right here. Holding in my breath so he won't hear me.

Izaya sighed slightly, lifting himself up. 'Then, Shizu-chan~ Are you gonna accompany me?' He asked the man who was bathing in anger, waiting for ''that filthy man'' at least, looking at him. Because since there was a little girl, hidden in fear here, he couldn't just attack, how loving.

Somehow I felt pathetic for treating this situation as if I would die if I got found out. But well, some people from school _do _believe he would kill me. I never thought the feeling of fear would be more complicated then the feeling of love. Another thing learned. Shizuo growled while Izaya left this place in his own way. 'I'll accompany you to your death,' Shizuo mentioned under his breath while he came at Izaya again with fighting, what caused him to laugh. What a creepy encounter…

When they were gone, I crawled to Mika. 'Thank you,' I muttered and she giggled slightly while smiling her ''victory'' smile towards me. We got up and walked carefully to my house. We told each other good bye at the corner and I left to my own house.

When I was about to get the door, I stood still, watching the man who was sleeping in front of the door. The thought he couldn't sleep, didn't eat and probably got almost caught by Shizuo came immediately in my mind when I saw Izaya, peacefully against the wall. I gulped, I was scared to wake him up, he should just leave me alone already.

Quietly did I unlock the door, glancing at him to see if it woke him up. _Good, still sleeping. _

I walked into the house, wanting to close the door afterwards but someone grabbed be and I turned around from shock. 'Why are you here?' he asked, looking into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare at the man on the ground, watching me. 'I live here,' I answered him carefully. I heard a slight chuckle in his voice, he was exhausted, I could notice that with ease. 'Not anymore, right?' I didn't answer him and he starts laughing while he lets my arm go. He even sounds exhausted when he laughs…

He turned towards me with a smile when he finally stopped laughing while I just stand there. Somewhat, I felt still embarrassed and out of place around him. I started to get confused. Why is he not leaving me alone? Why can't I understand him? Why do I want to get back? Why did I do this in the first place? _My heart hurts. _

He stood up with the look on his face unchanged. The only thing I could do on this moment is blink with my eyes, confused and curious about what is going to happen. He took out his hand to me, slowly closing the door behind me without me noticing it. 'Are you coming with me?' he asked.

I stared at his hand, hesitating before doing the right thing. I slowly took his hand and walked a little more forward to stand right in front of him. 'I'm sorry,' I apologized completely honest. I felt kind of spoiled, out of my mind as if I just randomly changed homes. It was getting late too. 'I… made you cry, right?' he asked, not looking at me but pulling me around the street quietly. My cheeks flushed while I stared at the back of his head with his brown hair peeking out of it. 'Yes,' I answered slowly. The sound of his voice sounded more serious for now, I only hear this side of his voice once in a while but I'll never forget how it sounds like.

'You… Just wanted to stay by my side, right?' Somehow, it seemed like he didn't know how to put things for the first time since she moved into his apartment. _And my heart will keep hurting. _'Yes,' my voice was also not like it used to be, but fine enough to reach him. The grip of our hands tightened because mine was hold tighter that moment, it took me a lot to not to scream faintly of the slight, but sudden shock of pain. 'Then, will you stay by my side?' was his last question. Happiness filled my mind and I had to restrain myself from doing anything awkward. Again did I answer him with a: 'Yes,' Enjoying the feeling of being in love and being accepted, enjoying the thought of having three years to develop this relationship. ''_My heart will keep hurting.'' because I like that sound. _


	13. Chapter 13

It could be only me, but I got the feeling we are getting closer to each other. We go outside together more than usual, sometimes it is also Namie who goes with me and Izaya but not every time. It made me wonder what kind of relationship we're in many times. You couldn't… call us a ''couple'' or something in that way. I even doubt that it is possible for Izaya to love a single person. I believe Izaya stated he is spending time with me since ''he is working while dinner and I can get feel lonely from eating by myself''.

Whatever it is, I'm glad that the space between us is so small like this. Even though I get the feeling we won't see each other anymore after these three years, having each other by our sides like this would be fine right? Also, Mika got mad on me this March because I was hiding things from her but we are still getting along.

'_Love _is something what can drive you to your limit and makes you a totally different person,' that sentence did Mika tell me more than once when she was reviewing her past love life with Seiji when he was somewhere else ''doing something for her'' like he does now.

I watched Seiji dashing off after school and heard that same sentence again. I started to think about it, seeing my tears from Valentines Day and even the ''running away'' action as one of those things you do if you're a totally different person because of love.

Seems like a good thing, doesn't it?

I told Mika goodbye, wanting to go home at my own because I have some supplies I have to buy for dinner. But instead buying supplies did I run over to the office of Izaya and Namie in Shibuya. I encountered Namie on my way to the office in the building itself. 'I'm having a coffee pause, I think that guy is still in the office,' she told me as I nodded and walked further.

Once I entered the room with care not to interrupt some kind of meeting, I notice Izaya wasn't there. Yet. Since it was just me who could reach everything Izaya and Namie were possessing within this room I think It doesn't hurt to sit in Izaya's seat at the window and behind is computer.

I didn't understand why he has a computer here when he has a laptop at home but I noticed what kind of things he was doing the past days after I look out the window and turn to the computer what was still on.

My eyes glanced down to the Chess board on a table, next to his desk. I wondered if it is important. Desiring to know what happens if something on the Chess board changed I decide to play along and moved one of the pieces to another space, knowing by analyzing it would be fine if it is standing there. I also noticed the chat on the computer what is more than just familiar with me. Suddenly did the names of the people in that chat site shoot through my mind what lets me know immediately who could be Izaya, also did the name come familiar to me too. As in… the texts of girls on Valentines Day…

He was playing way too dangerous now. 'Who's there~?' a voice sounds through the room what startled me and I look up. I stood up from the chair and walked further into the room. 'Izaya-san?' I asked carefully, taking a corner and almost bumping into the brown haired man with hot coffee in his hand.

'Woah!' slipped from his mouth, backing of just in time just like I did. 'What a surprise, what are you doing here?' he smirked at seeing my face. It took a long time before I could stop gazing at his sharp eyes and to get back to my common sense. 'I wanted to talk to Namie-san… But she is having a break from work so I am waiting,' These words came out slowly, trying to fight me back to reality. 'Namie eh? I see,' he said while his eyes weren't looking at me anymore, but behind me. _Did he figure out what trick I did now already? _

I watched how his eyes close and opened again, focusing on me. 'Well, if you need me then-' 'I don't,' '…I'll be around,' with these interrupted words did he leave his office, not knowing what he was going to do. I turned my head to see him leave and walked over to the desk of Namie, knowing she'll be back soon. The door of the office opened again, I expected it to be Namie. 'Ah! Almost forgot, I'll be back for dinner today so I'm counting on you~' I heard Izaya's voice say. I turned around and saw his smirking face disappear again. Without letting me answer, why does he always leave like that? _He really thinks I am always having time for him. _

After a while did Namie appear. 'You're still here?' she said surprised, closing the door behind her and walked of to her desk. She paused her walk and stared at Izaya's empty desk, or at least, it was missing Izaya himself. 'Where did that man go?' her monotone sounding voice was always the same at work, never changing, never showing expressions. But when she leaves the office, she looks like a totally different person. In my eyes, she is an amazing person. 'He just left,' I answered her. 'I don't know what he is going to do,' Namie turned her head and walked calmly to her desk, murmuring: 'Honestly,' this time, I could notice a slight irritation in her voice. Ever since it was Izaya what we are talking about, Namie changes often to an enemy towards him, it didn't bother her if he was around or not when she is doing so. She sat down on her chair behind her desk, having her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on the back of her hand. She had that serious ''thing'' in her eyes while looking at me. That's why I feel more comfortable around her if we are out the office. 'So what is it you want to talk about?' she asked me and I hesitated at first, not really knowing why I wanted to chat with her in the first place. I also have a lot of homework at home, I'm falling behind and my grades are dropping.

I stared at the plafond for a few seconds and then change my view back to Namie who was waiting patiently. 'What is Izaya-san doing recently?' I asked her, remembering he was hardly home for dinner and makes me eat all alone, besides, he is waking me up in the middle of the night when he returns home. I can't even get the information from the chat as Rinthu. Namie didn't change her expression at all, but I know that If we weren't in this room she would smile gently and think how it is to have love problems. Or something like that.

'To be honest, I don't know. He's not around here much either. He often hangs around town or is calling in the hallway. I only know it is an important case,' Namie answered then. I didn't respond, still not coming any further than I was before coming here, curiosity, it was something so foolish, yet it can take you over so easily. 'I see,' I replied after a while. 'Why not asking himself?' The woman asked afterwards. I turned around to look at the computer and the game board as if I noticed something. 'There's no time to talk to him,'

Later on did I go home on my own, it was still Daylight so I make it home without any problems on my way. When I was home, I remembered Izaya saying he is finally going to return home before dinner, just knowing that makes me deep down excited to cook dinner for tonight. Before doing that, I took a shot to make a part of my homework - what I don't like to do at all. But when I finally cooked dinner, am waiting for Izaya to arrive, I noticed soon enough he wasn't coming.

I didn't sigh, or got mad, I was just… still the same, a little bitter because of it. But that was all for now. He probably couldn't make it. I put the dinner by the trash, lost my own hunger long ago. This was the first day that I was feeling lonely, I guess it is because he said he was coming but it turns out the other way. Getting my sleep sooner than expected, makes me wake up after a couple of hours because I couldn't sleep anymore.

Feeling dizzy and stepping out of bed with dazing eyes, I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink for me. Sipping the drink empty at once makes me almost fall over. I felt fully awake when I heard the door open. Immediately did I leave the kitchen, going to the door when I saw a long and thing man almost _falling _over inside. 'Izaya-san?' I asked, to check if everything was okay. I was getting wrong vibes with how he was standing there, pushing himself to walk into the room. I catched him when he falls again, closing the door with the last finger top where I could reach it with. 'Riiiiiii-o-chaaan, _hiccup,_' I heard him say like he was a maniac and he started laughing in a strange way, A way I never heard before.

I frowned slightly, having a worrying look on my face. 'Izaya-san, are you okay?' No natural response. 'You're drunk,' I whispered, only noticing it now and I stare at his face to see his reaction. Even though it was dark I could see him pretty clear. At least clear enough. I decided to take him to bed and try to walk slowly to the hallway, going to his room. It took me a while. _He is so heavy… I never thought he would be this heavy._

When I finally got him into his room, getting him up his bed, without putting… too much energy in it, I sighed. Relieved it was all done now. I was about to walk away to go to my own bed but I was pulled into an embrace before I knew it. 'Izaya-san?' I asked carefully. My head heated up when he was mumbling nothing but unusual things. 'Meet my family,' was everything I could understand from what he was doing. _Wait, what? _


	14. Chapter 14

'So your parents wanted to meet you again especially because of your sisters who are going to Raira Academy soon?' I asked him, actually repeating his past words in short detail. 'Yups~' the sober Izaya answered my question. 'Then, why do I have to come with you?' I continued my attack of questions. He sighed, staring at the plafond. 'My parents will be asking what I gained after my high school life and telling them I'm a information broker who enjoys raping the pure souls of the city would be a very sad thing,' He explained, it almost sounded like he was pitying himself. _Is his bond with family really that weak? _

'My _unusual _behaviour has effected my younger sisters, you know? They keep having this weird goal… I just can't stand them,' I didn't get his words at all, how did it they all turn out like this anyway? 'What kind of goal?' I continued. 'Ah, yes,' as if he just remembered and he starts to chuckle with a nostalgic feeling all written over his face. 'They are trying to be human,'

'Huh?'

'Don't let it bother you, even I can't deal with them,'

Instead of answering him again, I stay staring. Watching him as the only female in this world who can do it like I do. Izaya, who was sitting on the couch while I was standing in the door opening stretched his arms in the air and turns his head towards me afterwards. 'So I'll be adding ''girlfriend'' in the storyline of mine,' His words, in combination of his eyes and smirk, pierced through my heart and I get all flustered in return. Slowly did I lift my hand and pointed at myself. 'You mean… me?' I reached for the possibility I would be his so-called ''girlfriend'' to make his life sound more… pleasant.

'Exactly,' he smirked. Having his word was making me nervous. 'So when are we going?' Again a question. Izaya stood up and walked around, I didn't know what he was going to do at all but I didn't dare to turn around when he passed me by. 'When you're free from school~' his voice echoed through the hallway. In my head was I counting the days I had left 'till I had free from school, remembering soon enough I had three days left.

I froze, leaving to my room a few minutes later, getting my cell phone. That gave me another reason to talk with Namie or-. I paused when I was reading Kasuka's name in my list of phone numbers. I hesitated but decided to call Kasuka instead of Namie. 'Heiwajima Kasuka,' 'Kasuka-san, can I-' _'-Isn't avaible to answer the phone, please leave a voice message behind after the beep_,'

I stopped before the beep arrived and sighed. So he is probably filming now... '**This is an live interview with Hanejima Yuuhei,**' His name faintly said makes me dash to the living room where Izaya was sitting on the couch again with a bottle of beer, watching the news channel, really. This News channel what Izaya is addicted to contains every kind of news around Shinjuku and Ikebukuro so they even show live interviews, especially because Kasuka - or to say; Yuuhei - is one of the most famous celebrities around these districts.

Izaya turned his head to me and smirked playfully. 'What is with the sudden interest?' he asked, almost forcing me to give an answer. 'Didn't I tell you already that he is a good actor,' I responded, placing myself on the cough next to him but with certainly some distance between us. So that's why he didn't pick up the phone, he's in an interview. I was listening focused on it, until Izaya laughed harshly halfway what disturbingly makes me lose my ''peace and silence'' moment next to him.

'What is it?' My head heated up without me knowing why it was all happening in the first place. I was nervous about his laughing, wondering if I did something stupid. _Was I being foolish and cheesy again?_

'Nothing at all,' Izaya answered, fighting away his laughter and even whipping a tear from his eye away. That doesn't convinced me at all, just say it already. 'Why are you laughing?' I asked carefully, not wanting to made fun off, besides, the interview is ending soon so I want to have him shut up already.

'You just looked like my sisters,' he answered and now is he trying to stop himself from laughing, without any success. When I glanced towards the TV, I notice the interview was done and so I stand up. 'I'll be going,' I mentioned before walking away, without hearing him say anything. Even his laughter faded away slowly.

I walked through the hallway to my room, picking up my cell phone again but I hesitated first. The interview was just over, maybe is he still doing something and will I only bother him. Before I could do anything the phone begins to ring in my hands. My eyes widened and I almost dropped it but saved it just in time and picked up.

'Hello?' I asked carefully. '_With Kasuka,' _I didn't answer, I didn't know how to answer, why was he calling? Wasn't he busy just a moment ago? '_Why did you call?' _I head his voice say at the other side of the phone, his voice didn't change at all. 'Well I wanted you to talk to you about something but…' '_You can come over now,' _

That surprised me, he sure has a lot of energy, being an actor, having tons of fans, interviews and still having some time left to listen to my and my burdens.

'Are you sure? You were so busy just now,' '_It's fine, do I need to send someone to pick you up?' '_No need to,' I hurried, breaking the conversation and rushing towards the door. Izaya disappeared from the living room, what is a good thing for now. Without him knowing anything, I left the house, stepping into a taxi immediately. The fat man with a beard and creepy eyes asked me where to go. The hairs in my neck sprung straight up and shivers go through my whole body while the creepy eyes were staring at me.

When we finally left to Kasuka's place, I felt really out of place on this bench when I noticed the driver was staring at my via the mirror above. While I was looking at the surrounding of the taxi outside I was hoping time would fly fastly and that I arrive soon. Whenever I felt the eyes of the driver targeting me, I wanted to escape, but I couldn't.

When I finally arrived I jumped out of the taxi in top speed, dashing into the building, walking to the reception but before I could do anything, she lets me through with annoyance in her voice. I bowed slightly as thanks and walked further, into the lift. I saw the numbers increase above the door and I waited until I arrived at Kasuka's.

I knocked on his door when I finally arrived and am standing in front of his doors. I took exactly 10 seconds for him to open his door.

'Hi,' I greeted him, not really knowing how to act around him, I haven't seen him for a while and it was making me feel bad. He stepped aside so I could step in. Slowly did I come inside and sitted on his couch, watching him how he is closing the door and prepared something to drink for me.

I just waited there, not doing anything, not thinking anything. I smiled slightly when he came back with some tea what he puts in front of me and sits down next to me. He stared at me, what I took as a sign that he was waiting for my upcoming story. I told him about me going to _his_ parents as his ''girlfriend'' and all the thoughts I had about that around it. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. Kasuka pointed at his clock what makes me gasp after I saw the time. Stress fell upon my mind and I couldn't figure out what to do. I kept mumbling things about dinner and how to come in time, Izaya… would probably waiting or suspect things. 'You can eat here,' he said. I looked up to him, completely calming down at once.

I didn't know how he did it, but he always gives me peace. 'I… go call him to say him that,' I said after hesitating for a minute. I quietly stood up, walking to the hallway and picking my cell phone out of the little pocket from my pink skirt. I waited peacefully for Izaya to pick up, of course he won't leave me alone after this, I know that all alone. _He would never let something like this pass him by._

'_Orihara Izaya here,' _It sounds like he didn't saw on his phone it was me. For a moment did I forget what I was actually doing here and what I am calling him for. 'With Kamichika Rio, I just wanted to mention I am staying over for dinner by a friend of mine, I hope you can care for dinner yourself,' I told him through with a doubt in my voice. I immediately felt stupid for saying it. _Of course can he get himself dinner, he did that for years._

'_Oh~ Then, where are you Rio-chan, should I pick you up?' _

I froze, I absolutely don't want that. If _he_ sees me with _THAT_ actor, I… don't know what would happen from than. '_Tell me the address,' '_No!' I said rapidly. 'I'll be going then,' I continued afterwards more calmly and I quit the conversation, putting my cell phone back.

I went back to the living room, seeing Kasuka nowhere. 'Kasuka-san?' I asked. I looked around to find him and finally see him in the kitchen, making dinner by himself. 'Do I need to help?' I asked him, feeling guilty to have him making so much dinner for two by himself. 'No need to,' he answered. I went back to the couch and waited until he was done.


	15. Chapter 15

The day we are about to leave, I was nervous. No, more than nervous. It was stress. I didn't know what to expect from this little ''trip'' to his parents. _HIS _parents. Not, Kasuka's or Mika's or not even Namie and Seiji's but Izaya's parents. After he gave that terrible description of his younger sisters I was begging to god to spare me for 3 days straight.

Being a fake girlfriend for the man you like, especially such a twisted man will be complicated to begin with. Do I need to put some make-up? What kind of ''lies'' do I need to tell? Do we have to act like a real couple like Mika and Seiji? He told me it was an easy job and I don't have to prepare anything. But I knew, to him everything is easy.

Didn't he cut Heiwajima Shizuo's shirt to pieces a week ago? I can't believe he can even overmaster him. _Izaya-san…_ Just what on earth is he really thinking? I couldn't know.

'Do you have everything?' Izaya walked over when I was already standing in front of the taxi, waiting for him to come. My eyes popped up to reality when I heard his voice. 'Eh?'

He lifted his arm and pointed with his thumb back to the apartment. 'We'll be staying there 'till tomorrow so it would be better to have something with you, wouldn't it?' Without even paying attention to his expression I fastly go back inside to grab something to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow if necessary. I walked back to Izaya and the taxi as fast as possible.

'Sorry for the wait,'

A smile of triumph was written all over Izaya's face. Without actually knowing why, I pouted and I step into the taxi. Izaya sighed because of the swings of my mood and came into the taxi later.

In the end I wasn't able to tell the details to Kasuka after all the trouble he went through to receive me at his apartment. I looked down to my hands what are resting on my upper legs while thinking about our talk a couple of days ago.

* * *

'_Girlfriend you said?' _

_I putted my fork down, looking at him in the eye and watching how Kasuka stared emotionless back. Even though he doesn't show emotion often, I guessed he is worrying. 'Kind of, I've heard his sisters like you,' I responded only normally. _

_He closed his eyes and continues eating again. _

_Without knowing why, I feel my cheeks flush softly. Was I proud that I can visit him whenever I want to but Izaya's sisters couldn't? I don't know, but Kasuka closing his eyes and continuing means I hit the right spot. _

_They probably don't even know his real name. Without really ending the topic of our conversation we start to follow a TV program for little children. It was a sort of childish game, I won from him._

_

* * *

_

A humble of the taxi got me waking up from my flashback. My eyes rolled to the other side of the car, glancing to the guy who brought me into this mess. 'You are awkwardly quiet today,' I noticed not even releasing him from my one single glance what turned into watching.

He chuckled and turns his face towards me. 'Why would you think that I would be talking all the way? Aren't there enough chances to talk later?' he asked me. I hesitated with answering, he somehow had a point. 'I see,' I decided to keep it like that and look out the window.

'But to be honest, in your place…' he continued. I was foolish for bringing that up, I only notice know. He will be holding a conversation just because I said that. I turned my head again because he mentioned me. 'What about me?'

She shrugged as he heard my reaction on it, especially the tone of it.

To him, surprised or every reaction except happy or relieved are like giving sweets to a ten year old child. That's the most twisted man of Japan for you.

'Wouldn't you have _tons _of questions left? I expected you to be anxious about my parents, you _are _my girlfriend after all,' The tone he uses to get people all worked up was working again, working against me but I didn't respond to it.

Only to the message he is telling me. The only thing I couldn't restrain myself from is a slight twitch.

'It doesn't matter if I prepare myself or not,'

Slowly did I notice it was only a bit late in the afternoon, meaning the biggest conversation will be at dinner, I already focused myself on helping the mother preparing dinner. 'And I am really not your girlfriend,' I corrected him afterwards.

'Hm~'

The rest of the travel to the place of Izaya's childhood was filled with silence, peaceful silence, but still painful for two persons who are used to react to each other every single time they meet. That's what a complicated ''guardian'' bond contains when you have such a history.

Actually, I was scared of the reaction of his parents, I was quite… young to be his girlfriend, who would be at ease so easily when knowing your weird son dates a High School student, especially since I'll be the senior of his sisters soon enough if they pass the entrée exam.

I felt even less at ease when the chauffeur told us we were there and I step out of the car. The house looked rather plain and normal. Nothing weird about that. 'Shall we?' he asked with a devilish smile, dragging the bag we brought with us.

I nodded fastly, trying to get a grip on my heart beat what sped up even more when I'm facing him.

We walked to the door and ring the doorbell. It took only a few second as a young girl with clearly brown, short hair opened the door. 'It's Izaya-nii! What a happy, gladly, surprise! Come in, come in- '

The welcoming did startle me already and I haven't even passed the door. 'G-good evening?' I tried nicely. 'Look, look, who's this?' the girl asked, only seeing me now and focusing on me directly. 'I'm Kamichika Rio, nice to meet you,' I introduced myself calmly with a small, gentle smile.

'My my,' Izaya sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder what makes me jump from surprise. _Are we already starting the act? _'This is my younger sister, Mairu, but don't bother yourself with her, just come in already,' He led me through the entrance, to the living room.

I saw his mother already taking care of dinner and his father… he was gone. Izaya said he was a workaholic so he only comes to the living room for eating meals and reading the newspaper. His job is still a mystery but it brings up enough money for an ordinary family. As far they are ordinary.

'Ah~ Good evening Izaya-kun, you are probably Rio-chan, aren't you?' I knew immediately from who he got that teasing tone from, the woman wasn't teasing us though. She probably can't help it. Without knowing why, I became suddenly shy and nodded slightly. 'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Orihara,' I didn't know how to address her well so I think this will do. She nodded full pleasure.

'Right, Mairu dear - Call your sister and dad. Quickly,' She shoved the jumping Mairu away. 'Riiiiiightoo~' _She sure is weird._

Mairu walked over to the stairs, taking a deep breath while smiling. 'Kuru-nee, dad! Izaya-nii and his girlfriend are here! Hurry up, she's reaaallly cute!' she screamed like crazy. I blushed from her comment, I really didn't expect that one coming, especially from a young, too-honest girl like her.

I thought she would dislike me and hate me immediately at first glance and to think about that this is only the start.

I looked up to Izaya who was standing there with a evil smile like usual. He really has it easy, for a minute I became jealous of his twisted mind. It really isn't healthy to desire such a mind but at this moment, I would really feel like I can do everything if I was him. So unfair.

* * *

(A/N) I'm glad I've read some of the Novel translation so I know a bit of Mairu's and Kururi's personalities, so it will not be like that I will fail really hard in their descriptions and reactions. Though I think Mairu's a bit hard to do. xD


	16. Chapter 16

'So, Rio. What are you doing for living?' Izaya's mother asked when we were having dinner. I looked up and gazed in confusion. Did she think I am an adult? I don't even look that old. Izaya couched slightly and my sight is set on him.

'Rio-chan is one of my employees, she likes to do Maid-like things, though,' he lied. He just lied to his own parents as if it is nothing. 'I see,' his mother giggled and I just nod to let it make any sense. 'Really, she's such a cooking princess,' he overrated my skill of cooking. I didn't know how to get out of this situation so I have to let it go his way all along and that can be tiring to hear too.

'Say, uhm, why is it only Mairu… that is eating with us?' I asked later on, only noticing now that the short haired girl with the blunt look was missing. 'Oh, it always goes like this! That couple of troublemakers, Kururi only eats when everyone is sleeping,' the mother laughed as if it was some kind of joke. To me, it sounded a lot more problematic.

'Is that really okay?' I asked carefully, I wonder if it was healthy. 'As long as no one notices it will be fine,' the father encouraged them. But really, it doesn't sound okay to me. 'I-I'll go have a look on her…' I excused myself. I stood up, bowed slightly towards them and go upstairs. Finding the room wouldn't be as half so hard as sitting with Izaya and his parents for dinner.

'Kururi?' I asked softly, peeking in some rooms and finally find her. I didn't take a proper look into the room itself, afraid of seeing something what I won't find in ordinary rooms. The young girl didn't look up when I addressed her at all. I came closer. 'Why aren't you eating with us?' I asked her. 'Negative _(No need to),_'

'I see… Do I have to bring something for you upstairs?'

'No,'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive,'

I couldn't think of anything else and just give up, going back down stairs. 'Rio-chan,' I encountered Izaya and he has a fake-gentle smile on his face. 'Let's go on a walk,' he said. I agreed without any hesitation left and go with him outside.

'…'

'…'

'Why are we walking around… When it is raining?' I asked him five minutes afterwards while we were walking into the pouring rain, under an shiny green umbrella. Big enough for both of us.

'Doesn't matter right? We are under an umbrella after all~'

'That's true but still… It is cold,'

Izaya chuckled and handed the umbrella to me. Not knowing what he was scheming, I took it from him. He took off his winter scarf and puts it around me. 'W-why?' I asked surprised and he just smirks in return. 'You're cold,' Izaya took over the umbrella again and we continued our walk.

'So, do you like it here?' he asked nonchalantly. 'Well, your mom is nice. Your father is pretty serious. Your sister Mairu is really honest and your sister Kururi… Sounds lazy?' I really didn't know how to express myself. I was just so nervous and all, come on; How can you ever pretend to be Orihara Izaya's girlfriend without people noticing I'm not? Izaya laughed. 'Come on, you don't have to hide it from me. You don't know what to do with them~'

'Y-Yeah…' I murmured and my speed of walking decreased. Izaya turns his head and looks questioning at me. 'What's wrong?' I narrowed my eyes while I am looking at his feet, not wanting to see those devilish eyes. 'I don't think I'm going to make it,' I said softly. The back of my head got wet from the rain dropping from the end of the umbrella but I didn't take any care of it. It didn't really matter.

'Pretending to be your girlfriend I mean… How can I do such an unrealistic thing? I really hate it, I hate it the most,' I spurted out, clenching my hands together. I didn't know what I was doing. Did I want to go home? Am I feeling lonely? I just wanted him to notice me better. It took 3 minutes before I get an answer.

He smirked. 'No, you don't,'

I looked up to his face from the shock, my troubled expression is to be seen. 'Of course I do, Who wouldn't hate it? It's annoying and _so_ not my problem,' He only shrugged. 'You understand, don't you? It doesn't matter how annoying you find it or how much anger you put into it. You'll always love it, because you love me _the most,'_

I slowly started to shake. 'Y-you're lying again…'

'No, I'm not. You are,'

Just what does he wants from me? What does he expects from me? I don't want to fall into his tricks. 'You love me so much, it's driving you crazy,' his teasing voice, combined with the mocking sound of the sentences he's saying, the look on his face, so careless. He's toying isn't he?

I want to run away, but I couldn't. It was raining like crazy and I was somewhere far from home; I can never escape the claws of a lion. 'I don't want this… I don't-' '-So irritating~'

The word he used to break off my saying shocked me, but the rain dropping on my head stopped and I felt warmth all around me. I forced the umbrella in my hands but that wasn't all. I touched something else as well, his lips. His soft and tender lips are forced in my neck for the very first time of my life I've been kissed by a guy I like. Even if its in my neck - it seemed very gentle to me. That's also a shocking thing to happen around this time of the year.

I still didn't believe it, Izaya took the effort to kiss me, practically - this could also be another thing to trick me since he knew me so damn well even if I didn't want to admit it. The embrace and the kiss have to mean something, right? As if he was marking me as his own.

But I truly wanted to believe that this wasn't a trick, nor a dream. I took me a while to get used to it and then he broke off the kiss in my neck, he didn't feel embarrassed at all since he was facing me properly while I feel ashamed as _god knows. _

My face was probably also extremely red like it never was before. 'Now you don't even have to pretend,' he smirked. My eyes widened slowly. Did he just officially said he will go out with me? He started to laugh for a moment. 'Yeah, that's right,' convincing the thought in my head as if he could read it. He took the umbrella out of my hands once again and took out his arm. 'Let's go,'

Somehow, his smile looked more tender than before; but that could also be my imagination desiring to see that - standing on the ''Everything is possible now'' mode. I nodded and grabbed his arm carefully, wrapping both arms around it like a real girlfriend would do with care.

I couldn't keep myself from smiling and flushing while we were walking back to his parent's home. It would be a lot easier to deal with too, I guess.

'W-w-what is this?' I almost screamed from embarrassment as I look at the room I'll spend the night in. It seemed like Izaya would sleep in the same room as me so I wouldn't feel lonely in a strange house, but we actually are going to sleep in one bed for two persons. As like two adults would, like… my parents. Sort of. 'What~? You don't like it?' the mother asked quite disappointed in it. She especially thought of it. 'Of course, it's fine, mother~ Right Rio-chan?' Izaya encouraged his own mother with a optimistic laugh within his voice. 'Yes, yes, it's fine like this. Please let us stay like this,' I accidentally almost begged from her.

The mother smiled. 'Good! Have a nice night then,' she said and she left as fast as she can. 'Hehe,' Izaya chuckled, swinging his arm around me, placing his face close to me like its nothing. 'It's time to get some sleep, isn't it?' as if he was really asking me. We both agreed to getting ready for sleep and as nervous as I was, I was sitting on the bed when I was ready - waiting for him. I didn't even know why I am waiting - I should just get asleep first. No wait, bad idea. Maybe he's getting in the mood to trick me in some kind of things what I'll regret later on for believing it. That would really be the shock of my life, somehow and that's not really something I'm into.

'Why are you waiting as if you're going to lose your virginity?' I heard someone asking me while laughing. I turned my face and saw Izaya look at me, but I didn't answer him. 'Relax a little, I'm not going to do anything,' He came closer and lies down on his side of the bed, staring at me. 'It was you who wanted to sleep together in this bed so desperately?' he teased me again. 'Never mind,' I mumbled quickly as I turn away from him, ready to go to sleep. Besides, he didn't even dare to take away my first kiss, a real first kiss - of course he wouldn't rape me. Hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day did I feel overly happy and glad that I am about to leave any moment. I packed up my things, ready for leaving whenever its been told. Though, it wasn't in the morning, probably late in the afternoon. Kururi and Mairu found out about my caring for the idol, who was Kasuka in secret. They just couldn't stop with talking about him.

I've heard about the rumours they are collecting, the failing attempts of meeting him and rare information about him what I prefer not hearing. But somehow, I thought they were pretty cute as well. Even though they are complete the opposites from each other they get along so well. I helped them with their last piece of homework before they could enter Raira as my Juniors. I had a lot of fun and they seem to like me too.

I felt great - everything around me is going well and I didn't feel awkward anymore around his parents, err, mother either.

Izaya's dad started working early in the morning and will come back from his work only at the end of the week again - because it was too much energy to drive the whole week back and ford. The only thing was, is that I have no idea how Kururi, Mairu and Izaya as well, can become like this when they grew up so peacefully. _Is it in their blood? I feel sympathy for the next generation then. _

If its because of the bloodline, It will be a circle what cannot stop unless they decide not to take children. I found myself blushing by thinking about the next generation of children, just because I really have no idea where I'll stand when the time comes. Being together forever with Izaya sounds so unrealistic that I would be a retarded fool if I believe that so easily.

The thing was; I can't imagine a life without him, though. Being together or being parted sounds so ridiculous.

'Are you ready, Rio-chan?' My sight became blurry so I wasn't able to see Kururi and Mairu anymore. I turned my head around immediately with my hair swinging from left to right.

'What did you say?' I responded. Izaya had an dominating smirk on his face, he has that one for along time already. 'I asked if you're ready to go home~ We shouldn't bother my family to much, right?' he suggested.

'I see,' I answered and smiled only slightly in return. 'That's fine with me,'

Izaya walked away slowly, probably packing his things. Foolish, I he asked me before he was ready himself.

'Eeeh.. You're going that soon?' Mairu beamed disappointed and I giggled softly. 'I'm sorry, Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan~ I'll show you the school when you're going to enrol there in return, okay?' I promised the twins with a gentle smile.

'Promise~'

' -Mise,'

The two girls responded in their own way. I'll be definitely going to miss them. I sighed slightly, feeling a tiring wave coming over me - it becomes time to go further. I still had to figure out how to live under one roof with Izaya after our little conversation in the rain and the hickey he left in my neck as a sign he claimed me as ''his''. Some people would see it as having a new toy or gaining an extra object - I see it as giving a treasure its rightful place, where it belongs to.

Though its hard to say it about myself.

I don't know how it can go from now or how my life will roll in the next two and a half year, passing time while my parents are away from home. Also, I haven't been on the chat since that one time. I forgot about it a little.

'_Rio-chan!' _I heard someone calling faintly, it was probably Izaya or his mother, giving me the sign we were about to go. I stoop up from the chair between Kururi and Mairu.

'It's time for me to leave,' I told them. Mairu gave me a poor expression, she probably became a bit clingy towards me. She _is _the active one, so its not like I didn't expect her to be, after she heard about my rip off-fandom around ''Yuuhei-san'' even though I know them better then that.

I walked down the stairs with my stuff, followed by Kururi and Mairu. 'When are you coming back? You should come back!' Mairu demanded. 'My, my, you sure care a lot about her, huh?' Izaya laughed. Mairu looked at him straight in his eyes - something I wouldn't dare if he puts up that attitude, like he did a hundred times just to tick people off.

'But of course, we love Rio-nee-san muuuuch more than Izaya-nii!' she exclaimed, with Kururi as back-up - nodding. Bull's eye. Izaya's smiling expression of his laugh turned into an enjoying smirk. '_Heeh, _then. If you had a gun; Who would you kill? Rio-chan or your beloved Hanejima Yuuhei?' he asked.

'Is that a kind of joke Izaya-nii? We should spare them both and let them join in while killing you off,' she said as if it was a normal thing to wish your own brother to die. I kind of felt bad for him. I also couldn't tell if he was a good brother or not, he doesn't seem down about it at all, he seems to enjoy it instead. _Why would he?_

That's something I would never understand, since I don't understand the Orihara family that much and I'm only child. Izaya looked at me, what made my heart thump a little. 'Let's go,' he said to me and I nod without hesitating. I said the twin and their mother goodbye, also saying that their father should receive my ''thanks'' as well; that's what I atleast could do as an proper girlfriend.

We walked out of the door, taking the taxi that was waiting in front of the door. This guy wasn't that scary as the other one was, luckily. We took our drive back to the city where we can be at ease, well, at least a little.

'So, how did it all turn out for you?' he asked me, his teasing voice made awake again.

'It went well,' I answered normally. The sneaked a peak at my good hidden neck.

'So you actually _did _hide it, I knew it,' he smirked. A flushed a little.

'Of course I did,' I tried to defend myself, though I knew I couldn't resist and can't keep it up that long. That's the experience that I gained after six months. He chuckled and the rest of the drive was silent.

_Kanra-san has joined the chat._

_Saika-san has joined the chat._

_Tanaka Taro-san has joined the chat._

_Rinthu-san has joined the chat._

_Setton-san has joined the chat._

_Kanra: Wow! Everyone's here!_

_Saika: Yes, indeed._

_Setton: I see someone who I haven't seen before._

_Setton: Nice to meet you!_

_Rinthu: Nice to meet you too. _

_Setton: Have you been chatting for a long time already?_

_Rinthu: No, I started some time ago. _

_Rinthu: Only once, though._

_Kanra: That's right! You shouldn't just keep quiet like that, I missed chu you know~_

_Rinthu: I see. Sorry. _

_Rinthu: It didn't really come to mind._

_Tanaka Taro: Don't worry, it's not like it's a bad thing._

_Kanra: Don't be like that Tanaka-saaan.. It's bad you know, people have feelings!_

_Saika: I agree with Tanaka-san, though._

_Rinthu: Shouldn't we talk about something else?_

_Setton: I agree. _

_Saika: It seems like Ikebukuro is much more peacefully at the moment._

_Rinthu: Really?_

_Setton: Now you mention it, I noticed that too._

_Setton: The machines on the street are all fixed now too. _

_Kanra: We should enjoy it for as long as it takes then~_

_Tanaka Taro: How did it actually happen?_

_Kanra: I guess someone died. Or went into a coma. _

_Rinthu: That's terrible!_

_Kanra: Really? Cuz I hope so, though!_

_Saika: How come?_

_Kanra: I'm just a sadist, loving ultimate peace. _

_Rinthu: That's sounds ridiculous._

_Kanra: I guess it does._

_Tanaka Taro: Anyway, has anyone heard about the rumors of Hanejima Yuuhei having a secret girlfriend?_

_Saika: Yeah, I've heard about it from others._

_Setton: I've seen it on TV._

_Rinthu: I haven't, does he have one?_

_Tanaka Taro: Maybe, I'm not quite sure._

_Saika: The media says so._

_Kanra: But the media lies so many times~_

_Rinthu: I see._

_Kanra: What's that Rinthu-saaan? Having a secret crush on our Yuuhei-kun?_

_Rinthu: No, not really. It just surprised me. _

_Saika: I see what you mean. _

_Rinthu: Thank you, Saika-san. You're the only one who understands me today._

_Tanaka Taro: Ah, don't worry about it! It's very normal these days to be interested in celebrity's. _

_Kanra: To be talking about celebrity's, his brother seems to be pretty well-known as well._

_Setton: He has an brother? Where did you hear that?_

_Kanra: Secret~~ ^-^_

_Rinthu: But I'm tired, so I'll be going now._

_Kanra: Sleep well! _

_Rinthu: Thank you._

_Saika: Good bye. _

_Rinthu-san has left the chat._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Oh yeah, the rules say that ''chat style'' is forbidden. So to explain that: I did so because the anime where this Fanfiction is based on has a chat at some certain points. To be honest - It is a great piece of the plot and cannot be forced out of the anime. So I'm only following the points from the anime, that means I'm not ignoring the rule at all.


	18. Chapter 18

As an girlfriend, you would probably get a lot of attention of your boyfriend, feel lucky when you are under the same roof and try to spend a lot of time with him. But none of these things are the things I'm going through. I'm probably more sulking, instead. As far as I know, Izaya has been meeting more and more of his clients - or victims - this month.

Of course, I don't have a problem with him getting his money, but _why _on _earth _are they mostly women? Since when has he been letting clients/victims into his own house too? Him working has never been such a disaster - Namie's words. He stays away from home all night, doesn't answer his phone and when he's home, he's getting visits. Mostly woman, like already mentioned.

I sighed, trying to get rid of these mixed up feelings. I've got into a taxi and get him to drive me to Kasuka's home. I haven't called him before coming - I forgot to do so. So I was just hoping that he's free today. I got into the building and luckily, without problems, I pass by the reception without any questions once again. Since I haven't been here for a while I almost forgot what room it was.

Doubting where to knock, I waited until it was confirmed on its own. Later on, I saw a creepy looking guy with black glasses coming out of the right door, that was pretty much the confirm that I need. I knocked on the left door, waiting for a response. 'Come in,' I heard Kasuka's voice slightly. Suddenly feeling nervous for walking in by surprise, I open the door almost walking into someone. 'Ah,' slipped out of my mouth when I skipped one step back.

I looked up, seeing a brute, blonde man looking at me. 'Hn?' With glassed eyes I paused while he was looking at me with more attention. 'You are that flea's…' he started, pointing at me. I immediately knew who he meant, I also know who he is, the only surprise is that he knows with whom I'm living.

'Yes,' I answered him before he finished his empty sentence. 'Rio,' I heard someone else say. I switched my sight, turning away and seeing Kasuka. I smiled slightly. 'Sorry for intruding into your home so suddenly,' I apologized to him. He nodded to say it was okay and makes a move with his arm as sign I could sit down.

'So you two know each other?' Shizuo somewhat grumbled.

'Ah,' Kasuka answered easily. I looked from Kasuka to Shizuo.

'We met when some guys disturbed me,' I answered in more detail instead. He didn't really answer or anything, probably not interested in stories like that, not that I would want to tell everything all over again, or something. Kasuka's brother, Shizuo, the one Izaya always likes to mess with, looked out of the window while drinking something.

To my surprise it wasn't beer, or coffee, or coke but just plain milk. I didn't think that an adult like him would drink something so soft.

'Did you have filming today?' I asked Kasuka to get some grip and finish the awkward silence off. He shook his head slightly and pointed to an agenda on the wall instead. I saw that the days of filming were marked and the filming will start tomorrow again.

'I see,' I murmured.

I decided to come here in order to feel a bit better, some distraction to get my head feel lighter since it feels so awkward at Izaya's home.

I thought about something to tell him, I seek through my mind to find a subject, but everything I come up with leads to his work, Izaya or daily things, I didn't want that. But suddenly something came into mind after recalling my visit to the Orihara household.

'Say, Kasuka-san, would you mind if I come to watch you on the set sometime soon?' I asked, slightly nervous and embarrassed by such a question since I don't know if its too much to ask. I saw Shizuo looking at my in the corner of his eye but I don't waste time by reacting on it. Kasuka nodded, having a kind expression on his face - that means he'll let me.

'Then, can I come tomorrow?' I asked further. The whole idea behind this was that I could snap some shots there from Kasuka and people around him without anyone noticing and so can I send them to the twins. Without much thinking, Kasuka nodded again.

Feeling all excited imagining their happy faces when they see it, I smiled happily in return. Though, I wouldn't want Izaya to know about this - my friendship with Kasuka is something private and not something to interfere with. Just like with Namie and Mika. To come to think of it; They don't really like each other much, even though I know the reason myself I couldn't stop wondering about it.

The doorbell ran and Shizuo was the one who opened it. Some business man, calling Kasuka, Yuuhei - what means he's from his work - came into the apartment room, shaking his hands. Since it was an adult, talking like only business men can, I couldn't keep up with him. But something that I could notice was that Kasuka's appearance changed slightly to his actor side. Then he suddenly realized I was still in the room.

'I'm sorry Rio, but I have some things I need to do. Can you come by later?' He asked. I nodded slowly, still trying to follow it. 'Shizuo-nii will send you away, right?'

Shizuo didn't care and brought me out of the room, aiming for the back door so that no one will question me or him about the fact a High school girl is in a star's apartment. It was getting crowded today.

'Who's that, your girlfriend?' the business asked him on the background before I left the room. 'No, no. She's just someone I came to know,' was his answer.

'Don't worry, I won't tell that flea,' Shizuo said suddenly, walking through the hallway. 'Huh?' I lifted my head to face him, but since I was walking behind him I saw only the back of his head and couldn't see his expression.

'What?' I asked him to explain himself. 'You… are getting along with Kasuka pretty well, don't you?' he wanted to confirm his vision on the relationship I share with his younger brother.

I was confused; he has seen it himself, right? We're friends, he heard Kasuka talking himself. _Is he deaf? _'Yeah…' I answered him, letting my head down again, like I always do when someone tags along, bringing me away.

'That's why I won't tell that flea about your relationship,' his statement was still as vague as before. Though - I don't want Izaya to know _everything_ about me, or the people I care about since it could be all an setup later on.

Besides, I wouldn't want to harm Shizuo's pride, getting his younger brother involved with his enemy. I would be to blame if that happens, I don't think he would leave the younger brother of his enemy unharmed as well. Izaya would he as an opening to attack him via someone else.

'Thanks,' I said afterwards.

I let me go through the exit at the back from the apartment, to escape unneeded attention. As soon as I was walking back to Izaya's home, I felt the urge to escape for the day, going to Mika to stay over… Or even Namie and Seiji would be okay. The worst: Going to Sonohara Anri, or the Headless Rider would be even better than going back.

The thoughts of not being able to face Izaya were getting on my nerves. I live under the same roof as my ''boyfriend'', that's a nice thing. _But. I. Can't. Even. See. Him._

He's probably hanging around some woman again, or I prefer to call them ''victims''. With a grimace on my face, I returned to the house.

'I'm back,' I murmured. The only thing that I noticed when I entered is the woman, just entering Izaya's room and waving at me when she does so. It angered me only slightly, keeping up my patience as long as I can. I didn't eat dinner on purpose, didn't even walk into the kitchen. I just quietly watched TV to some boring programs but I don't care. I just did all that to keep an eye on him, _weird isn't it?_

The door opened after a while and the woman was smiling, but I just knew it wouldn't last too long. The moment you think you can reach anything you want; He'll break everything what comes close to it. Izaya followed her, having his arm around her waist. Anger popped up more and more, how could he do that in front of me?

'Rio-chan,' he addressed me tease fully as usual. Getting happy since he called for me for once, I look up - trying not to expect anything but with hardship.

'I'm going out for a while so… Please keep the house intact,' he smirked, leaving me without saying anything back.

I couldn't be happy anymore, I feel desperate. The frown of my eyebrows didn't disappear.

'No,' I said with a broken voice to no one. I dashed to the door, only holding on to his jacket.

'What is she doing?' the woman hissed. Izaya just laughed and tried to let me release him, but he isn't able to.

'Why aren't you paying any attention to me?' I complained loudly. I looked up to him, facing him since like… _forever. _No thing in his face ever changes.

'You only think about work, I want… I want to be noticed too,' I never been so selfish before. I never asked for anything before, so please. Let me ask you for something, only once. Izaya's laugh disappeared, I couldn't look at him anymore, not further then his shoulder or hair.

He shod the door, so the woman wasn't here anymore. She completely disappeared, from my space, my mind. Izaya held up my chin with one hand, brushing with his finger over my lips and then releases me; placing his hand on my head. He smirked.

'You know, Rio-chan,' he started. I finally could look at him in his face again.

'To have a good relationship… You shouldn't get jealous,'

My face heated up fastly, I felt like I was dying, being burned. The shame… I immediately know what he means by it. It was only a test, to see how long it would last. I never knew I was such a fool.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks people! I really appreciate all the new support here~ This is now my ''main'' stories and will also be the story with the most updates for now. I really have everything planned out in my mind without forgetting a thing, so I hope I'll keep going like this. Thank you all. 3

* * *

As excited as I was, I can't stop looking at the time. Even though I knew Kasuka in person, that didn't bother my fan girl senses at all. After all, I'm still a fan of his work as well. He was expecting me about one and a half hour at the back of the Studio and I am already steady to go.

'You are awkwardly looking at that clock, you know,' I heard a familiar voice comment from behind. I turned my head and felt somehow nervous as I look into the dark, sharp eyes of Izaya.

'I'm going off to a friend later on,' I tried my best to smile normally but I don't think I have pulled it off very well. He lifted one of his eyebrows in return, his eyes still focused on mine - that was probably one of his techniques to get some information from the people who actually don't want him to know at all. I never noticed it before, _did he do that once before? _

My mind was too blank to remember or stay focused on that. I decided to dodge his interested manner by looking at the clock again, though it didn't help me wondering.

'Where are you going, then? Do I have to pick you up?' Izaya asked even further. _I knew it, he did this before. _

'N-no, I'm fine. Thanks,' I tried to shake him off. If Izaya would show up in Kasuka's studio, Shizuo would go berserk and that would make Kasuka rejecting me if I want to come again. My hand grasped at the camera in my purse.

'Hmm~'

_Great, he is thinking again. _When my eyes glanced back to the time, I shocked.

'I have to go,' I said, jumping off of my seat and grabbing my jacket and everything else I didn't have with me yet. When I turned around after noticing I forgot my purse now, Izaya is standing in front of me, giving me my purse.

Slowly I took it from him while he was watching me with a smirk on his face, as if nothing's wrong. I didn't want to look at him, each time I do - I see him and Shizuo chasing each other, fighting and breaking off things that shouldn't be used.

'I'll be back before dinner,' I mentioned just before leaving. I left the house without him saying me goodbye, that was something that worried me though. Luckily, I saw a taxi already standing there, ready for use. I jumped into the yellow car and said the right address of Kasuka's studio quickly.

The taxi chauffeur probably knew about the Studio and glanced at me with a certain focus in his look before he started the car. I tried not to notice anything of it by staring out of the window, back to Izaya's house what I just left. _He wasn't looking at me anymore._

The space behind the windows were empty, no figure of a person watching. I felt a noise crashing in my mind because I was too nervous. It wasn't because of Izaya, not anymore, but I was going to see Kasuka at work, the great actor in its form. Even though I probably saw it before, when he saved me from those thugs. Seeing what I mostly see on screen in real is way more exciting.

Arriving at the place, just in time, I almost squealed when I got through the back door and I gasped when I was inside. Everything looked so mature and real, of course I knew how a Film set looks like, but really being in there is so much different.

It has the completely serious atmosphere.

'Who's there?' I heard a person say, when I jumped at the voice, seeing the person itself appear afterwards, I know it is Kasuka's agent.

'And you might be?' he glared at me, looking from top to toe and back. He might think I'm a suspicious person who got the luck to slip inside. It was hard to get the right words out, until Kasuka arrived.

'Rio-chan,' he addressed me. His voice changed over to an angelic sound what I've heard before when he started acting. Not like his roles, but it was still acting. I could make up from it that his attitude not only changed on screen, but also to his co-workers and such.

'Yuuhei-san,' I answered him relieved. I lost a burden of my shoulder because of it, and I felt much more lighter to face his agent.

'Gorou-san, this is a friend of mine, who has something involving this job. Could we please invite her to watch today?' Kasuka tried to get his agent approve of me being here in his acting manner. I felt sympathy for his co-workers who approach him with respect, yet acknowledge - claiming to know him in an informal way, while they know nothing.

'Well, if our big star wants to, it'll only be good right?' the agent laughed his ass of. I frowned my eyebrows slightly so it wouldn't be seen so easily that I find him weird. You could see really well that he tries to make Kasuka so comfortable as possible. Kasuka gently took me way from the agent to be one on one with me.

'I'm glad you found me so soon,' I said to him, looking at the ground from the corner of me eyes. We couldn't talk for too long, because his work started. I sneaked behind a cameraman, keeping my mobile close to his camera so no one would notice me taking pictures of it.

His fake, acting tears touched my soul slowly and took it over. I bit on my lower lip to keep myself from screaming in pain, just because I was getting into it. Even though it looked more realistic on the screen, it still looks so beautiful. _Just what is impossible to act for him?_

I got him a bottle of water and a slight snack for his break. As an actor, he couldn't eat too much, just like every celebrity - but you get hungry of acting too, right? While the break, I noticed someone else catched my eye. Kasuka stared at me in confusion, expecting a reaction. I walked straight to the guy with the firm smirk on his face.

'Rio-chan?' Izaya said to me, almost not surprised. That made me wonder if he knew I would go here all along or that he stalked me.

'I-Izaya-san, what are you doing here?' I almost squealed, shivering by my own thoughts of him following me inside, keeping an eye on me from the distance of the Studio, seeing me… taking pictures of Kasuka's acting.

'Well, to be honest…' I immediately gave up on his answer, is he says ''honest'' It'll probably be one of his mocking actions again, what surprisingly always gets me.

'One of the actresses who is supposed to be here is one of my clients of today and I just came by to mention she got into traffic and her car got hit by a motorbike so she cannot come today,' his flawless explanation was.

My eyes widened, did he really let that happen? It _must _be him, only he can make a motorbike crash into someone's car just like that. She was one of his victims as well, I wonder who he was…

'Kichida Tamiko was her name, If I remember right…'

The director sighed in stress, dropping the script on the ground and having his hands rested on his bald head.

'Oooh, what am I gonna do now?' He said freaked out. If I noticed well, I could see him turning pale.

'Don't worry, look at this,' Izaya waved, walking towards me. He grabbed my hair gently and brushed it away, to the right side of my shoulder and my bangs on the left side, straight. I could only peek out of my bangs a little, not even seeing the director's face. I jumped when he started shouting things like ''I'm saved'' or something among these lines.

'I've found it! I found the ULTIMATE _Teru-chan,' _he said. I blinked with my eyes and stared blankly at Izaya afterwards, some people of the cast gathered around us some time ago. I only noticed that now. I gulped, are you kidding me? He wants me to _replace _an real actress? Someone with skills? Someone _famous?_

I really, really, really cannot do this, right? Slowly did I gather up all my adrenaline, I'll be _acting _in a _movie _starting _today. _Only hearing this, or thinking about it makes me nervous, but, I have the right to, right?

In less than 10 minutes I just sat there, staring blankly into the mirror. How did they even convince me? Oh yeah, they didn't. I just did _go with the flow. _I really should work on that matter, especially when it involves one of Izaya's dark scenes_. Just why does he wants me to do this anyway?_

I think he just wants me to react on him again, play with my daily life as usual and see how I try to survive, poorly enough. If that isn't the case: He probably just wants a lot of cash by gaining it by having a stand-in actress or something. The woman of the make-up was annoying as well, she keeps talking about the actress I am going to replace her work while she is doing my make-up.

I had to wash my own make-up off, because it didn't fit for the movie and the make-up from here couldn't overlap it, because it really did. I already could imagine it. I didn't even start yet and I felt the stress come in and the nervousness overtook my brain.

After only a few minutes I stood there, on the set, with make-up I've never had before, wearing clothes that weren't mine, even my hair was uncomfortable. The lights were burning in my face and everyone is staring. And there, right next to me was Kasuka in his ''Yuuhei'' mode.

I was lucky to be only a minor character.


	20. Chapter 20

_Teru is a young girl - almost at the age of an adult, who lost her parents tragically and is in the position of a two sided fight between forgiving and seeking Revenge. She admires Kasuka's role ''Shigeo'' with her whole, pure heart and despises his wife. _

_After failing a poor attempt to murder, Kasuka, or Shigeo keeps her out of jail and doesn't hold a grudge to her afterwards; yet he makes the distance in their relationship even wider. Teru tries to find her own peace and lives with the sister of Shigeo's wife. _

That was the part I was playing, and honestly, it wasn't as hard as I expected it to be. Kasuka's lead was perfect, it was certainly different from his being as Yuuhei the actor. I caught myself improvising several times because of forgetting my lines. Being nervous was almost breaking me down when I had the scene where I was all alone, acting long lines, filling up a page of the script.

It was pretty much for ''only'' a minor character of the movie. They said to me, if they had to put the minor characters in an order all alone, Teru would be the lead minor character. Which means - the most important minor character of all. Which kind of felt like the director was saying: **''Don't you even dare to not understand the position you're going through.''**__

That scared the hell out of me. Especially when I caught Izaya watching me like it was his hobby to stare with passion. I almost ruined Teru's character because of it. Not very smart, is it? When I got through all of my lines, I sighed of the relieve I felt coming. I knew it was nerve breaking thing to do, acting. Especially when it's your first time.

But I never expected it to be this harsh, but still so beautiful to do. It really makes you feeling like you are shining, like you're understanding someone else's living like you're living it as well. What I got from it was that everyone goes through it differently. Some people think about like they are actually living like it, thinking about their own life's. Some other people just keep their mind blank, nothing thinking about anything.

'You really did well! Amazingly!' the child actors said in choir to me, clapping for me behind the scenes. I laughed nervously, not really knowing how I should treat them, they were starts after all. So they need to be respected, yet I'm older so I'll have to treat them with care of juniors.

After going through another hell to get my own things back and find my way out. I sighed when I could finally approach Izaya and the director who were _still _chatting with each other.

'Rio-chaan~ You did great!' the director laughed proudly. I nodded thankfully about the compliment while I walked towards them. I still wouldn't make it a daily thing though.

'See? I told you she could be the one you need,' Izaya was trying to gain some ego again while he was patting me on my shoulders. I didn't really say anything about it, it was his fault I had to participate anyway. If I didn't, then the actress would still have her role.

'Don't worry, Rio-chan. No one will notice you're in that movie anyway,' Izaya smirked. That sentence made me feel more at ease, I wouldn't want to be in the movie that badly anyway, I would like to keep the daily life I have now. Even though I've said that before, but thinking back about it; This is so much better.

Too keep myself busy while Izaya and the director were talking as if they are old classmates I was searching through my cellphone. I felt bad that I couldn't make any pictures of Kasuka while I was acting myself, the twins would have liked to see those scenes as well. Too bad…

I almost forgot to thank Kasuka about that day. Trying to get the message passed to Izaya that I would go for a while, was unbelievable hard. I sighed from irritation and just rushed back to the places that are actually _behind _the scenes.

'Ka-Yuuhei-san!' I yelled out to him after I found him when he was just finished one of these scenes, losing up his clothes from the heat of the set. He turned towards me and made a gallant smile appear on his face. I immediately bowed respectfully to him when I reached him, closing my eyes.

'Thank you for today and your hard work! I was amazingly touched by it and all,' I said, knowing that I was extravagating it too much, dealing with him as if he was a kind of god. But that's how it felt all along. He gently touched my chin with one of his slender fingers and pushed my head up a little.

'Please don't be like that too much,' he said to me. My cheeks flushed a little by his gentleman way of touching. I've never been treated like that before. Slowly did I stand straight.

'I… just wanted to thank you,' I smiled, feeling a little shy right now. Seeing a working Kasuka is so cool. He's definitely an amazing idol; not average at all cost.

'Rio-chaan!' I heard a voice calling me behind me. I slowly turned my head by hearing, already knowing who was coming. I was Izaya, as always. He probably found out that I was missing when the director ended his break and the movie started producing again.

'Izaya-san…' I murmured pouting, expecting him to ruin our friendly conversation and drag me home to annoy me again in some way. But I can't lie to myself and have to say that I liked to be annoyed by him sometimes. As if it is a part of our relationship to keep everything together.

Izaya's eyes met Kasuka's when he approached me and he smirked evil. I should've known it, he's going to give the ''I'm a dangerous person so kneel for my existence'' vibe again.

'If that isn't our admirable Hanejima Yuuhei-kun,' he muttered looking at Kasuka closely. But what I didn't expect was for Kasuka to not back off at all. He just kept himself straight, not letting him see weakness at all. Of course wouldn't Izaya know about me telling him _everything _what happens at all.

'Orihara Izaya-san, isn't it? I know pretty much about you, nice meeting you,' Kasuka smiled. If my eyes didn't betray me, I saw Izaya flinch for only a half second. The knowing part, probably… Izaya won't like it if a person knows more about him then that he knows about it. His eyes slid down to me for a second, observing and then he smirked again, walking closely and taking my hand.

'Not to sound rude or anything, Yuuhei-kun. But I'll be taking my girlfriend home now, there is still dinner that has to be made,' he apologized friendly, but still faking the ''friendly'' part. I blushed when he came to stand even closer to be, tightening the grip of his hand.

'You must be proud. You are very lucky with a girlfriend like her, she brightens the whole place,' Kasuka praised while looking at me. I kept staring back, flushing even more than I already did. It has an awkward touch to it, that a friend of my tells my boyfriend/caretaker that. Izaya and Kasuka talking…. I never even imagined that. Kasuka slowly placed his hand on my cheek and looked at my happily.

'Especially her eyes… are lovely to see,' he mentioned. That rammed into me like a train. _He's still acting… isn't he? _I only realized now how much of and act the role of ''Yuuhei'' itself was. It isn't only a stage name, It is an existence itself, a character of a movie without a screen and without any other actors playing into it.

Izaya smiled openly, but he wasn't amused, I could feel it through me whole body. _He was getting jealous. _Who am I kidding? Izaya jealous of who? Kasuka? A friend who likes to praise me so gentle? Something like that… Because I not only but because of him, but also someone else? Just because someone else wants me to react to their actions as well? What is this kind of confusion thing? I might get dizzy from it.

'That's enough for now,' he said. _Is he pissed? _

'Well, see you another time! Yuuhei-kun~' he ended his conversation as he leads me to the exit afterwards. Keeping pulling me because he holds my hand, I look back, seeing Kasuka wave at me casually.

'Believe me, an another time will surely come,' Izaya chuckled softly, but not softly enough since I could still hear him. I didn't know what or when it this will happen again, I'm not even sure if I want to happen. But, somehow… I feel so cruel while I didn't do anything wrong and just played along just like he wanted me to.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I took SO LONG for updating. But I had some problems; First of all - I lost my ability for a while some time ago, meaning: I had a MAJOR writer's block what not only affected this story but also all my other stories. Each time I tried I could only write one or two words and then I gave up. I also lost my inspiration for it and forgot what I was about to write. I found a way to get my ability back, but then I had a lot of homework assignments. I was lazy the last trimester so I barely made my homework in time. I have been editing as well...

But I won't give up and leave you all with a long, unfinished story! I kinda took a liking on this anyway... Also, I recall that someone asked me in PM if it's alright to fix all my grammar mistakes and print it out to be able to read it whenever you'd like; OF COURSE YOU CAN. I'm kinda sad that I haven't noticed some of my mistakes in the past actually... So I'll try not to have them in the future. My program doesn't detect every mistake. As long as it exists in English it won't turn red. Anyway, do you know? ''Walking the same path'' has almost its one year anniversary! I'll try to make an extra long chapter on that day!

* * *

It was my fault, wasn't it? That everything became so dull, than even though I have given some colour to my own plain life - everything still stays a mess. I wondered how much time I wasted and why fate likes to have me struggling with my own naive mind. I only noticed now how many plain people were having exact the same thoughts as what I had in the past - the suicide incidents has been increasing.

Ever since I am playing in the movie and visit the set every day, even when I was done with all my scenes in the entire film, Izaya still followed me everywhere. After the meeting with Kasuka he's been tagging along, even meeting his clients while he usually does that in his office. The tension has been so strong.

'There you are,' Izaya's lazy voice echoed through the room, or that is as it seemed like as he made me snap out of it. I turned my head to look at him, his glance rested on my clothing, blue shorts and a pink t-shirt with my hair brushed and all. I saw his lips curling into a cocky smile.

'What are you doing in those clothes at _this _time, we have to go,' he said while entering the room. How mean, if he really wanted to go he should wait _outside _not coming in when I have to change.

'I'm not going to the set today,' I mentioned while I stand up anyway. Izaya started to look inside my closet, I had the urge to dash to him and keep him away from my stuff, since it feels too awkward to even look at. I started to walk to my bed and look at the picture next to it, near the window. It was one with my family. _Mom and dad. _My first year being here almost ended. I was counting the days ever since.

He started to spit through my clothes, checking what I could wear I suppose. I putted down the picture and sit on my bed, watching him. The amusing sparkle in his eyes couldn't be unseen. I felt how my heart thumped differently then before and the slight flush on my cheeks, just because I saw something like _that _from him. I never knew he would like to find me some clothes, but then again; He also chose my hair cut months ago, I will never change this hair style. Izaya noticed her expression by looking from the corner of his eye as he felt something change in his surrounding. He turned his head with a smirk on his face, giving his arms a rest from taking out all of her clothes.

'Why are you smiling like that?' he asked. Suddenly, my back went straight up - taken by surprise - and my eyes widened, causing my face heat up a little more. I only noticed now that I was smiling.

'Nothing much,' I muttered out of breath. I definitely won't tell him, I absolutely have no intention to tell him what I was thinking at all. He has no _right_ to know it makes me happy to see unexpected things like that. _I bet he knows it anyway. There's no way for Orihara Izaya not to know everything. _

'Don't get too excited, my dear~' he teased me with a soft voice, keeping his sharp eyes focused on her and his face close to me but he pulled back as soon as he teased me. I wanted to protest but I know it will make nothing out of it, it doesn't matter what I do; every reaction is satisfying him. I decided not to day anything and gave him a ''not funny'' look.

He continued his search through my closet, it makes me wonder why he is taking so long and I stare at the plafond.

'This will do,' I looked at him when I hear his statement, seeing him staring at one of my shirts with long sleeves, but with shoulders open and a v-neck. That's to warm with this weather. My eyes fell on the jeans he picked - my baggy jeans with stickers on it. I didn't do that by myself, it was mostly Mika who did it because it had to me ''more colourful''. Still don't get why though. But I clearly know one thing more about Izaya; He can't pick out woman clothes. I stood up and snatched it from him, he looked at me with curious eyes. His curiosity looks kind of cute… But I won't give in to him that easily. I'm a strong woman, so I won't get flustered just because he's near me.

'These are my winter clothes but I get it, I'll change,' I sighed without looking at him and I put the clothes back in my closet. Was really all his effort just for that? He still has to learn about teenager - female - clothes. I shoved him out of my room and close the door without letting him answer.

My eyes glanced over to my phone when I heard a familiar ring tone. Kasuka's full name was on the display. I just stared at it without moving, without answering it. _I'm sorry Kasuka. _Izaya would be unreasonable if he hears me talking to him, he'll find out and keep listening easily. I still don't know why, though.

I changed m clothes in something colourful that fits fine with how the weather looks like. 'I'm done,' I said awkwardly when I walk out of my room and see him standing there with a mocking smile on his face. At least is he satisfied enough now. We took me outside, walking hand in hand. Which flustered me but I was okay with it, after all; what kind of girlfriend wouldn't like to walk hand in hand with the one you love? Even though he's a maniac…

We just walked around in the park as a normal couple, surrounded by families, friends and… other couples. It all seemed so normal to me, but we were anything but normal. We sat down on a white bench, just across two elder people. It was so cute to look at. Izaya peacefully rested his head on my shoulder, still holding my hand tightly, at most times I would get too embarrassed at it, but I keep feeling the tension and it bothers me. I didn't really know how to get along with this, I didn't like what happens all the time at the set, I don't like avoiding Kasuka, I don't like keeping it from Mika who's wanting to help me with my love-life all the time as well. I don't like bothering Namie as well. Everyone seems to care so much, I don't know how to handle that. I felt like the heroine of a drama on TV. _Izaya… Just how much are you going to pull me through? It was all your fault to begin with._

'There he is!' a low manly voice said, at first I didn't noticed it was targeting Izaya at all. But suddenly a couple of police agents disturbed our only time of silent peace in a rough way - pulling me away while slamming Izaya against the bench we were sitting on. The old couple from before escaped with a worried look on her face, it probably scared them. I started to scream in horror, pure because I am in shock. What's happening? Why are they taking Izaya away?

_This can't be one of his tricks again. _I could read it from his expression when his head got pushed on the bench that will probably cause a bruise later on. I'll take care of that later on. I hope. They took Izaya away, keeping me under control so I won't go loose. Not like I was about to go crazy anyway. All that I wanted was an explanation, at least. Izaya disappeared without a second look and I became calm again, I silenced myself and pushed myself out of the police's hands.

'Are you coming with us, miss?' one of the two asked. I looked at them and then gazed at the ground, facing the grass. I nodded and walked to the police car with them. One of them opened the door for me and I step in, noticing how soft the couch here actually is. I never been into a police car before, but it wasn't as half as exciting as I thought when I was younger. I knew I wasn't the only at fault, I did nothing wrong. It was all to blame on the time they caught him. But still, I rather having him ''captured'' now then when I'm at school - having the police calling my school and having the school telling me. I glanced at Izaya at my right, his hands are stuck in handcuffs and he gazed at me. I looked out of my window, hoping there was no one I knew who will see me. I haven't done anything and having rumours isn't something I want.

Arriving at the police station didn't feel quite good, Izaya has been taken away from me once again and I quietly follow the agents who will bring me to the room where I'll be questioned. I already expected this. After I entered the room, I sit down at the other side of the chief in charge. He narrowed his eyes while staring at me with passion burning in his eyes.

'Oi Akira, you should've told me it was only a high school girl,' he said at the kind agent who brought me. I looked at him with the corner of my eyes when he got startled by the comment his boss made.

'I-I didn't know I had to mention that, my bad…' he apologized. The chief looked at him with fire blazing eyes.

'If I ask you on the phone for details I expect details of the targets and not an ''No nothing'' Akira!' You could quite say that the chief was OR mad, or just utterly ridiculous in a bad mood or it's just his personality. I was guessing the last one. The agent got away, leaving me alone with the creeper of a chief.

'Then, let's start with your name,'


	22. Chapter 22

**First of all; I want to say sorry I didn't update for a while. I have many reasons for that. Holiday, school trip, problems at home, writing in my own language… **

**But I actually planned to put this chapter on, on OUR FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSARY. That's right! Walking The Same Path is one year old!**

**But I couldn't update it 'cause I was at my dad's. Anyway, don't lose hope because I would never, NEVER remove this fanfic. **

**I love you all. 3**

'Kamichika Rio…'

'Yes,'

The Chief looked at me with his notes about my ''story'' right in front of them. I strongly held on to the story I've told them to believe. Knowing there's a reason for this to be happening. Knowing that Izaya knew this would've happened and tried to keep it silent from me.

'So you're saying that your _parents _are **acquaintances **of the young man Orihara Izaya. Your stay with this man is completely of your own will with the approve of both your parents. You've known him for more than two years now and hasn't done anything to hurt or confuse you and he has furthermore a normal relationship with you as guardian and child. Am I right?'

I didn't even blink and just stared at the chief his eyes. They express a lot of different colours but they were also empty inside.

'Yes,'

Of course they are all lies, my parents were manipulated by his smooth ways, I never really had any power to get away from him and he always confuses everyone, he hurts me more than he did before and it's impossible to have a normal relationship with him. _We are both twisted in different ways. _

Actually, he twisted me. Without him, there was no me. Not the real me, with a twisted life. The chief leaned back in his chair, looking for, perhaps a weakness which will confirm I was lying. He can't.

Because I'm used to forcing myself into a poker face. I gulped once, which is unseen by the man in front of me. I wondered if he was a criminal as well, hiding in society by becoming one of the most trusted ones here in Tokyo. He didn't look that trustworthy anyway.

'Can I see him now?' I asked slowly, making him think that he had control over me what makes him feel powerful. Izaya might have influence on me, realizing that I begin to act a little more like him.

'He just moved from the shared cell to a private cell after causing a ruckus,' another agent said behind me, which startled me and makes me turn my head. I didn't even heard him coming in. He looked at me with cold eyes, they seem to do that all the time.

'But if you can wait for a while I'll bring him to the meeting room, If you want to follow me now…' he continued. I shook me head.

'No, bring him to his cell. I want to see how he looks like right now,' I stated without even twitching once even though I have the urge to. It was silent for a few seconds.

'Fifteen minutes…' he answered. I left the room and they lead me into another room where I need to wait for fifteen minutes.

I was fidgeting while waiting, so nervous and weak as I can be, but then I grabbed my phone; wanting to reach Kasuka now. I needed him, maybe he could help me with this. I dialled his number and waited for the phone to ring. But Kasuka didn't answer his phone. I did not know how many minutes have passed as I dial his number over and over again. He might be busy, having his job. He might be with other people and he might be somewhere without his phone. But that doesn't matter. _This is the first time I couldn't reach Kasuka when I need him._

I dropped my phone because of that. I needed someone now, who can help me; say what's the best I can do after I visit him. I needed somewhere to go and someone to trust. Now I've found the reason why it was all so hard on me; I can't trust them. _Do I even know what ''trust'' is? _

I picked up my phone while the shivers are running down my back, spreading over my whole body, tears burning in my eyes but I was unable to let them go. I texted Namie, the only one who can ease this at this moment. It took very long to type the right words without grammar mistakes. Namie hates grammar mistakes in texts and ignores them if they have. Even in a situation like this didn't I risk it at any cost to be alone.

'Kamichika-san? Miss?'

I've send the text message just in time and turned my head. I didn't recognize the face of this guard in front of me. It was a different one from before. I nodded twice, very weakly.

'Yes?' I answered afterwards. He wasn't that old, only a few years older then me, I guessed and he isn't really the brave one - which makes you wonder why he works here anyway? This city is filled with danger and the greatest danger is till unknown.

'You can come,' he said. I took a fast peek at my cell phone and hid it back in my jacket.

The guard leaded me through the cells, I didn't even dare to look at the people inside them, knowing that _they _belong here but Izaya didn't. I seemed calm on the outside, but I couldn't be. There's no way a teenage girl like me, who actually feels like living a crime by loving a person like him, could be calm.

He stood stil and so did I. I glanced at the cell next to me as the agent turned to me. I had to stare intensely into the cell since it was dark and there was barely light to use. But I could see his fragile figure, in the corner on the ground. I bit my lip as the guard whispered he would come back later.

'Rio,' I head someone with a broken voice say, which startled me but I softly nodded when I got myself to relax. Knowing it was my _boyfriend._ He sounded broken, lost and the scariest part: serious. Tears filled my eyes, luckily he couldn't see it. I heard him chuckle softly.

'The husband of one of my clients turned me in for one of the new murder cases. I knew it, I had to stop seeing his wife in business but I didn't and now I'm stuck here with a rotten apple to eat,' his explanation was brief, he sneered the last part. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face.

'I hate you,' I whispered softly, but loud enough to let him hear, which isn't hard in a place like this. He kept silent.

'How could you do that to me? You knew it would turn out this way so why is it so hard to tell me what is going on. Don't you know how much pain and confusion I carry? How awkward it feels if you ruin parts of my life _again_ and how desperate I feel when you're seeing woman all the time?' Slowly did my voice turn louder and my sobs turn into cries.

'I hate it so much…' I wanted to say more than this, I was fully prepared for this. But the anger made me even more sad and makes me cry even more. I put my hand before my mouth as I cry in silence.

'I know,' The cold sound of these words didn't surprise me but it got me. I heard him stand up and take each step until he was in front of me, behind bars. His face was beaten to pulp, but I would still call it handsome.

'I don't blame you for hating me,' he said, he had that sad smile on his face. I looked down and softly shake my head.

'You're wrong,' I whispered after a few minutes of silence. So many things I didn't understand. Things have changed so much.

'It's impossible to hate you, I love you so much,' I said a little louder. Izaya didn't answer me at all, even though he has an expression on his face, it still feels like a pokerface. He tried to hold me as much as he can which was hard since my head almost bumped into the iron, but it was warm. It felt like this was the first time that I'm this close to him, close to him in general. I suddenly let go from all my insecurities and worries. It didn't take the guard long to find his way back to us.

'It's time,' he said, my heart fell in an instant and I took two steps back to create distance between me and Izaya.

I gave him one look and then I left him behind. It felt so wrong, wrong in so many ways. I didn't want him to stay here. Who's going to care for me? Are my parents coming back? Will my life become normal again? Please god, don't do this to me.


End file.
